


El futuro que imaginamos

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto se preguntó a sí mismo, si ese era el futuro que había imaginado su yo de hace dos años atrás, o su yo de doce años, cuando conoció a Rin Matsuoka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El futuro que imaginamos

**Author's Note:**

> Pues, estrenando aquí la cuenta, con un MakoRin, porque la fecha da para ello: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Makoto! 
> 
> Para Derkez. Quedan unas semanas para tu cumpleaños, ya lo has leído, pero no olvides que va para ti. Por haberme traumatizado más con ellos, maldita xD

**  
**

No era la primera vez que visitaba la academia Samezuka, había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se apareció por allí para una práctica en conjunto con el equipo de los tiburones, pero cuando vio la expresión de extrañeza en los ojos de Sousuke Yamazaki, recordó que sí era la primera vez que se aparecía completamente solo, y sin la excusa de una práctica. El muchacho dudó un tanto antes de ir a por Rin, y Makoto supo perfectamente por qué, sin siquiera cruzar una palabra de más con el otro. No conocía mucho a Yamazaki, la información que contaba con respecto a él estaba basada en lo que había visto, en las muecas que hacía Haruka cada vez que lo veía, y en la sonrisa que veía en los labios de Rin; pero sí sabía una cosa, era el mejor amigo de Rin, y lo protegía de absolutamente todo. Estaba seguro que Yamazaki sabría de la discusión entre el pelirrojo y Haru, y no le extrañaría que se estuviese pensando que, si estaba allí esa tarde, en Samezuka, era para hablar con Rin sobre ello, quizás hasta acorralarlo para que se disculpase.

 

Pero Makoto no estaba allí por eso.

 

—¿Makoto? —la voz de Rin también le hizo saber que estaba extrañado, así como una de sus cejas alzadas, aunque sin ser demasiada pronunciada aquella expresión. Sus ojos se oscurecieron un tanto después, notando también una tensión en su cuerpo—. ¿Ocurrió algo?

 

Rápidamente pintó una sonrisa en sus labios, negando suavemente con la cabeza. No quería preocupar a Rin, imaginaba que suficiente estaba teniendo últimamente, con tantas cosas que le abrumaban.

 

—No, no pasa nada. Hoy no tuvimos práctica y, quise venir a verte —empezó, tratando de no ir directamente al punto que deseaba, porque, hablar de esos temas en medio del pasillo le parecía un poco impersonal. Tampoco quería presionar al otro.

 

—Ya veo… —se esperó que Rin cuestionase más sobre su presencia, pero lo vio meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, y lanzar una mirada hacia el interior de su habitación, antes de volver a hablar, pero esta vez para dirigirse a Sousuke—. Regreso luego.

 

Por esos breves segundos, notó las ojeras de Rin. Si bien su rostro no lucía demacrado y demasiado sombrío, carecía de brillo, de esa acostumbrada serenidad que se había apoderado de su amigo desde las regionales del año pasado. Había algo que le estaba atormentando, y creía conocer el nombre de esa tempestad.

 

—¿No te estoy molestando? —preguntó, queriendo asegurarse que no estuviese ocupado con sus estudios o algo más.

 

—No. Ven, por aquí.

 

Anduvieron hasta el patio. A esas horas, ese día de la semana, no había muchos estudiantes, así que prácticamente tenían el lugar para ellos. Makoto nunca se había detenido a mirar el lugar, ni a maravillarse con la curiosa arquitectura de la academia. Siempre que visitaba Samezuka, su mente estaba ocupada en trabajar con su equipo y dar lo mejor de sí en las prácticas. Ahora en cambio podía darse el lujo de echar un vistazo a los detalles a su alrededor, y decidirse que, definitivamente Samezuka parecía una academia orgullosa de su equipo, dejando en cada esquina pequeños símbolos en forma de tiburón. Era hasta algo intimidante, algo que no pegaba realmente con Rin. O al menos con el Rin que él conocía. Ese que se esforzaba por poner capas de indiferencia y fortaleza sobre su suave interior.

 

Y por ello, por ese Rin que ocultaba tras una orgullosa expresión, Makoto había llegado a Samezuka. Aún escuchaba la voz de Haru dirigirse a Rin con rabia y desprecio, casi ladrando palabras que, estaba seguro, jamás habría dicho de haber sido otras las circunstancias. Pero lo que más tenía clavado, era la expresión de Rin luego de eso. El ver cómo se quedaba allí, sin moverse ni decir nada hasta que ellos se marcharon, le dejó con una sensación vacía en su interior. En ese entonces quiso decirle algo, quizás incluso hasta poner una mano en su hombro, pero no lo hizo. Temió involucrarse en algo que no le pertenecía, pero realmente quiso decir algo.

 

El ver a Rin sonreír tras haber terminado la carrera de relevos, le dejó un tanto más aliviado. Pero aún así, sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, y no sólo por la pelea con Haru. Había pasado tiempo apartado de Rin, pero no lo suficiente como para que dejase de preocuparse por él.

 

Esperó a que Rin dijese algo cuando se sentaron, porque lo vio mover los labios, como si tuviese algo atorado en la garganta y no supiese cómo dejarlo salir correctamente. Era como si su amigo quisiese confesarse de una vez por todas, sobre todo lo que tenía dentro de sí, pero hubiese olvidado cómo ser enteramente honesto con sus sentimientos.

 

—No fue mi intención hacerlo enojar. No quiero obligarlo a hacer nada, tan sólo estaba preocupado por él —Rin se mordió el labio inferior, con algo de rabia—. Quisiera que se tomase las cosas más en serio, o que al menos me dijese qué es lo que está pensando.

 

—Lo sé, Rin —respondió, buscando su mirada, pero Rin le evitaba—. Todos estamos preocupados por él.

 

Su propio cuerpo se tensó de un momento a otro. Hablar de Haruka en esos momentos era todo menos agradable. Su silencioso amigo estaba pasando por una etapa muy turbulenta de su vida, lo podía ver ahogándose en un pozo del que no podía salir, y ni él, ni Rin, ni nadie, podían hacer nada por ayudarle, porque Haruka no se dejaba. Evitaba el hablar del futuro, rehuía del asunto y actuaba como si toda su vida fuese a ser un mismo ciclo repetitivo, sin fin alguno. Él no tenía idea de qué debería de hacer o decir, ni cuándo.

 

Pero, Haru no era el tema de esa conversación.

 

—No estoy aquí porque esté buscando una explicación o una disculpa. No es de Haru de quien quiero hablar, estoy aquí por ti.

 

Rin le devolvió la mirada, con la sorpresa escrita en sus ojos, como si fuese irreal lo que acababa de decirle. Sonrió durante unos segundos, antes de apartarle la mirada y dejarla descansar en sus manos, para ordenar sus pensamientos.

 

—¿Por mí?

 

—Me preocupé por ti, con todo lo que pasó el año pasado…

 

Jamás había hablado con Rin sobre eso, y no estaba seguro si Rin lo habría hablado con alguien, ni siquiera Haruka o Sousuke. Sabía lo obvio: Rin había estado deprimido, y había intentado aislarse de absolutamente todos, incluso de su propia familia. No había querido adentrarse mucho en ese asunto, porque era doloroso, porque no quería pensar en Rin, en ese jovencito tan lleno de vida, tan alegre y tan risueño, apagándose poco a poco, hasta que no fuese nada más que un susurro. Era imposible para él imaginarse lo grave que debió de haber sido para Rin esa experiencia en Australia, para que regrese transformado como lo hizo.

 

Nunca estuvo ciego en cuanto a la importancia que Rin le daba a Haru, sabía que el haber conocido al otro fue un gran impacto en su vida, y eso estaba reflejado en cada parte de Rin. Entendía que esa pelea, que haber escuchado esas palabras, había herido a Rin profundamente, y no quería que sufriese hasta el punto de volver a aislarse. No quería volver a verlo así nunca más.

 

—Quiero que puedas confiar en mí —confesó, apretando sus manos con fuerza. Así como le dolía ver a Haruka perdiéndose en un abismo, le dolía profundamente pensar en Rin volviendo a sufrir—. Tú también eres mi amigo, Rin.

 

Habría dado todo por saber qué pasaba por la mente de Rin, porque cuando alzó la mirada para observar su expresión, encontró una mirada que no recordaba haber visto nunca. Lucía sorprendido hasta los huesos, algo conmovido también. Eran momentos así, cuando Rin bajaba la guardia, que Makoto podía ver el reflejo de su amigo de la infancia, aquel chiquillo risueño y que siempre parecía que irradiaba paz y felicidad. Ese niño inocente que estaba lleno de sueños, y que soñaba con nadar en una piscina cubierta de pétalos de cerezos.

 

El Rin que se formó con las experiencias en Australia volvió a tomar algo de control en su cuerpo, y el pelirrojo evitó su mirada, algo sonrojado. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, y su piel erizada. ¿Acaso Rin realmente pensaba que iría a buscarlo para obligarlo a disculparse por lo que ocurrió en las regionales? ¿Habría pensado que no se preocupaba por él? Admitía que tenía mucho más trato con Haruka que con Rin, pero eso no significaba que no le quisiese… Por supuesto que no era así.

 

—Estoy bien —respondió Rin, con mucha suavidad. Su tono de voz seguía estando cargando de sentimientos, pero ya no eran tan apasionados como cuando soltó su disculpa, al inicio de la conversación. Estos sentimientos parecían más tímidos—. No es como si no hubiese peleado antes con Haru.

 

-No lo digo sólo por eso.

 

Makoto sabía que estaba mintiendo, porque esto no era solo una pelea. El futuro de ambos estaba tambaleándose de un lado a otro, había mucho más en juego que en cualquier otra pelea. Y además…

 

—Sé lo de Yamazaki.

 

Esta vez respetó el espacio personal de Rin, y no buscó su mirada, aunque le dio la impresión que Rin no le miró. Sintió la tensión en sus brazos, no obstante, y escuchó cómo su respiración cambió. Había dado en el punto, ¿no era cierto?

 

No quiso decirle que lo supo antes de la carrera de relevos, cuando el hombro enrojecido de Sousuke era lo suficientemente explícito como para que cualquiera supiese que algo andaba mal. No importaba cómo ni cuándo, lo importante era que lo sabía, y que quería brindarle apoyo a Rin. Y éste al parecer pensaba igual, porque no le cuestionó sobre ello, tan sólo se quedó callado, quizás batallando sobre qué sentir al respecto.

 

—¿Es muy grave?

 

Preguntaba algo que era muy obvio, pero aún así quería escucharlo de labios de Rin. No sabía la gravedad de su lesión, pero por lo que pudo observar, no era algo que podría curarse de un día para otro, no le daba la impresión que fuese algo leve. Quizás podría ser algo con lo que Sousuke tendría que vivir para toda su vida, y una herida que afectaría su futuro como deportista. Y sintió pena por él, también, mucha pena.

 

—No volverá a nadar profesionalmente. Sousuke va a dejar de nadar.

 

Su última oración estuvo cargada de sentimientos nuevamente, y Makoto tuvo ganas de mirar a Rin, pero no lo hizo. Ah, Rin… Seguía siendo como aquel niño, muy emocional, a veces hasta algo frágil. Ese niño que amaba a sus amigos, y que quería cumplir sueños al lado de ellos.

 

Si había algo que definía a Rin Matsuoka, era el amor que sentía por sus amigos, por todos y cada uno de ellos. Lo protector que era, su deseo por querer cumplir sus metas, pero junto a sus queridos amigos. Y ese deseo porque sus amigos también encontrasen sus sueños y fuesen felices. Podía parecer frío ahora, incluso hasta algo desinteresado, pero Rin se preocupaba por sus amigos, y por sus futuros. La situación que estaba pasando con Haru y con Sousuke estaba destruyéndole, y Makoto podía verlo. Le estaba matando no ser capaz de hacer algo por ayudarles.

 

Y aunque admiraba su nobleza, y la compartía, no quería que Rin fuese el único preocupado. No quería que terminase así, sólo pensando en el bienestar de los demás.

 

—No tienes que fingir, Rin —le dijo, atreviéndose a mirarlo, batallando contra sí mismo para prepararse, por si tenía que ver su semblante lleno de lágrimas—. Está bien si te duele.

 

Le sonrió con suavidad, aunque Rin no pudiese verle, porque era algo innato en él: Regalar sonrisas a quien las necesitase, para que supiese que no estaba precisamente solo. Rin había hecho cosas por él, y nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de retribuirle que velase por él. Puso una mano en su hombro, rodeándolo un poco con su brazo. Era una forma silenciosa de ofrecerle consuelo, por si lo necesitaba, y Makoto sabía que sí. Rin había estado peleando mucho para reprimir su dolor, podía sentirlo, y eso no era bueno. Ya había batallado bastante.

 

Esperó que el pelirrojo sacudiese su tormento, y le dijese que estaba bien, pero en su lugar, dejó caer lentamente su cabeza contra su hombro, cerrando los ojos y apretando los labios. Estaba intentando tragarse las lágrimas, casi podía sentir ese hueco en su pecho. Las últimas palabras que expresase Rin hicieron eco en su interior: Yamazaki dejaría la natación para siempre. Imaginaba que, si la relación entre ambos, era tan cercana como la suya con Haru, aquello tenía que doler, tal y como si la lesión la compartiesen ambos. Sousuke, que había reaparecido en la vida de Rin, ahora pronto tomaría un camino totalmente distinto al de su amigo. No era justo…

 

No pasó mucho hasta que comenzó a sentir humedad en su ropa, su hombro se empapó con las lágrimas de Rin. Pero éste no le dijo nada más, quizás no tenía fuerzas para hablar, quizás no quería hablar del tema, tan sólo dejar salir toda esa ponzoña que tenía. No estaba seguro si estaba llorando por su pelea con Haru, si lloraba por Yamazaki, o por ambos. A pesar de que no sollozaba mucho, Makoto podía sentir la amargura en cada una de sus lágrimas. Esperaba, no obstante, que su presencia le ayudase a borrar un poco el dolor, como la tela de su camiseta absorbía las lágrimas de Rin.

 

Apretó con algo de fuerza el hombro de su amigo cuando sintió que este se pegó más contra él, aún sin decir absolutamente nada. _Estoy aquí_ , eso quería decirle. En esos momentos se sintió un poco mal de haber pasado tan poco tiempo con Rin, mucho menos de lo que le hubiese gustado. Y se dio cuenta de cuánto quería que fuese feliz. La tormenta que había atravesado Rin, para llegar a donde estaba en esos momentos, había marcado su vida, y, en lo que a él respectaba, había sido castigo suficiente. Si había alguien que merecía obtener todo lo que deseaba en su futuro, ese era Rin.

 

Pero, a pesar de todo, a pesar de que estaba llorando amargamente en su hombro, Makoto sabía que Rin iba a recuperarse. Si había superado aquello, si había logrado salir a la luz antes, volvería a hacerlo. Rin era valiente, mucho más valiente de lo que él jamás sería, y podría lograrlo. Además, no iba a dejarle solo.

 

—Makoto —susurró Rin, deslizando una mano hasta su rodilla, apretándola con fuerza—. Gracias.

 

Se sonrió nuevamente, devolviendo el gesto, acercando más a Rin a él, y apoyando suavemente su mentón en la cabeza de éste. Le llegó un aroma dulce, como a… pétalos de cerezo. Un aroma muy adecuado para Rin.

 

—No tienes que agradecerme.

 

\--

Le hizo un gesto a Makoto cuando lo vio aparecer en la lejanía, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera. Lo había llamado hacía unos minutos atrás, y allí ya estaba el capitán del equipo de Iwatobi. Sabía qué tan lejos estaba la casa del otro de ese lugar, y Rin se dio cuenta que había salido entonces tan pronto como lo llamó, para que llegase tan pronto. No le extrañaba para nada, así era Makoto.

 

Traía puesta una camiseta amarilla con detalles en verde, y un pantalón de color oscuro, pero tenía el cabello un tanto húmedo. Seguramente la práctica en Iwatobi había terminado hacía poco, y no le había dado tiempo suficiente como para que su cabello se hubiese secado por completo. Apretó un poco la mandíbula al pensar en el equipo de Iwatobi, pero rápidamente se repuso, mirando detenidamente al otro, que le sonreía.

 

—Espero no haberte hecho esperar demasiado —fue lo primero que dijo Makoto, guardándose el móvil dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 

—No, tampoco llevaba mucho tiempo aquí —se rascó la nuca, evitando su mirada—. Lamento haberte citado aquí, pero… prefiero no pasar por tu casa.

 

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, tampoco queda tan lejos.

 

Agradecía infinitamente que Makoto comprendiese por qué no quería reunirse en la casa del otro. La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de toparse accidentalmente con Haru, ya fuese mientras iba a visitar a Makoto o una vez estuviese dentro de la casa. No había hablado con él desde la discusión en las provinciales, y no tenía las energías suficientes como para hacerlo todavía. Ni siquiera sabía qué pensar al respecto, porque su cabeza estaba ocupada de tantos asuntos. Estaba esa discusión, su propio futuro, la cantidad de invitaciones de diversas universidades que esperaban ser respondidas cuanto antes y… Sousuke. Gastar energías en concentrarse en el problema de alguien que, de momento, no quería recibir ayuda, era demasiada carga para él.

 

Pero, no quería quedarse sin hablar otra vez con Makoto. No hizo nada para llamar su atención en aquel entonces, ni tampoco lo buscó él para que le diese algo de consuelo, fue Makoto quien intuyó que podría estar mal, y que podría necesitar de alguien, y no estuvo equivocado. Una de las cosas que aprendió cuando estuvo en Australia, fue a cerrarse cada vez más en cuanto a sus sentimientos, y ahora le resultaba muy difícil ser completamente honesto. Prefería ignorar sus problemas y su dolor, hasta que ya no pudiese más. Makoto, sin embargo, le conmovió tanto con su sola presencia, que no pudo evitar bajar la guardia.

 

Había cosas que no podía contárselas a Sousuke, porque le involucraban, y porque no quería volver a tocar ese tema. Ya bastante tendría él con lidiar con su dolor físico, y con saber que no tendría la posibilidad de ver su sueño realizado, como para ahora sumar a su desgracia el que hubiese deprimido a su mejor amigo. Sousuke ya tenía sus propios problemas. El contar con Makoto, le dejó mucho más tranquilo. Y no tenía idea de cuánto se lo agradecía.

 

—Quería darte las gracias, por lo del otro día —evitaba su mirada, aunque sentía los ojos verdes de Makoto sobre sí, muy fijos—. Realmente lo necesitaba.

 

No sabía qué más decir, la verdad. Le resultaba un poco incómodo que le hubiese visto de esa forma, llorando. Pero tampoco le llenó de tanta ansiedad. Makoto le daba confianza, siempre se la dio. Fue el primero de los tres, después de todo, que mostró interés por él, cuando niños, y que siempre estuvo dispuesto en incluirle en cuanta cosa propusiesen. Le brindó su amistad sin más, y a pesar de todo, a pesar de cómo se había comportado con ellos cuando regresó, fue el primero en volver a confiar en él, sin esperar realmente nada a cambio.

 

Makoto se preocupaba por él. Rin también lo hacía.

 

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias, Rin. Me alegra que estés un poco mejor.

 

Eso era, estaba un poco mejor que antes. No era que estuviese feliz, o más tranquilo, tan sólo no tan mal como antes. Porque era difícil pensar en su futuro ahora, que definitivamente no pintaba para nada como lo había imaginado en un principio. Pero, estaría bien, eventualmente estaba seguro que estaría bien. No le quedaba de otra, además… Si Sousuke ya no podría cumplir su sueño, entonces él tendría que honrarlo cumpliendo sus metas, alcanzando la gloria que tanto añoraba su padre, que añoraba él y que añoraba su amigo. Tenía que hacerlo.

 

—Y también me alegra que me llamases, porque, estaba pensando en hacerlo yo.

 

—¿Eh? —preguntó extrañado, mirando a Makoto con curiosidad.

 

Éste caminó hasta las escaleras de madera del pequeño templo, y tomó asiento. Rin tuvo un déjà vú cuando comenzó a caminar en esa dirección, imitando a Makoto. Sentía que ya había vivido algo así, años atrás, junto a Makoto. En aquel entonces solían a veces detenerse allí, si estaban solos, y querían hablar, sin planearlo, sólo porque sí. De hecho, cuando invitó a Makoto a hablar, sin pensarlo el otro le preguntó que si en el sitio de siempre… Era como su lugar secreto, casi.

 

Recordaba haberse detenido un par de veces allí también con Sousuke, pero, por alguna razón, el sitio le recordaba mucho más a Makoto.

 

—He estado pensando en qué haré, después de graduarme —le dijo Makoto, otra vez jugando con sus manos, y con sus ojos siguiendo sus movimientos. Tenía una sonrisa suave en sus labios, y por su expresión, parecía algo perdido en su sus propios pensamientos—. Ya iba siendo tiempo que lo hiciese, después de todo.

 

—¿Y ya has tomado alguna decisión?

 

Rin quería escucharlo, pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Le daba la impresión de que, Makoto no querría seguir nadando, y francamente no entendía por qué. Era talentoso, lo suficiente como para que pudiesen interesarse por él, para que algún reclutador tuviese ganas de pulirlo y prepararlo para grandes retos. ¿Acaso Makoto no sabía lo valioso que era? ¿Todavía estaba demasiado ocupado en los demás, como para darse cuenta de lo bueno que era? Además, no estaba seguro de estar preparado para borrar a otra persona de ese futuro que alguna vez pensó, estaría compartido con todos sus amigos.

 

Cuando Makoto tardó en responder, Rin encontró la respuesta. Lo sabía.

 

—No creo que la natación profesional sea para mí. No creo que sea mi mundo, aunque, en algún momento lo consideré —la mirada del otro se ensombreció a medida que iba diciendo aquellas palabras, aunque no borró la sonrisa de sus labios—. Aunque, no pienso abandonar la natación totalmente. Me gustaría especializarme en algo que tuviese que ver con ella.

 

—Espero que no estés renunciando porque creas que no tienes talento —le soltó, apretando un poco los puños—. Eres muy bueno, Makoto.

 

Y no dijo más, de momento, porque estaba muy reciente su discusión con Haru. Sabía que Makoto era alguien totalmente distinto, pero, no quería que pareciese que nuevamente, estaba intentando decidir por los demás. Eso no era lo que quería hacer, de verdad que no, pero, ¡le molestaba que Makoto estuviese desvalorizándose de esa forma! Y quería que de verdad, fuese lo que fuese que iba a decidir, lo hiciese teniendo en cuenta que era bueno.

 

No supo lo tenso que había estado su cuerpo, después de haber dicho esas palabras, hasta que escuchó que Makoto hizo un sonido, como una pequeña risa, tras haberse quedado en silencio por un buen rato.

 

—Gracias, Rin —no pasó por alto que Makoto en ningún momento le dijo que estaba seguro de su talento.

 

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio —se giró para mirarlo, con el ceño un poco fruncido—. Puedes tomar la decisión que quieras respecto a tu futuro, pero… no quiero que olvides lo bueno que eres.

 

Volvió a darse cuenta que estaba hablando con alguien totalmente diferente, cuando vio la mirada de Makoto. Ah, Makoto… Siempre siendo quien entregaba palabras de aliento a quien las necesitase, tan acostumbrado a ser él quien ayudase y apoyase, en lugar de recibir atenciones y cumplidos. Podía verlo en sus ojos cuando hablaba sobre su talento, cuando le decía que él creía que podría conseguir ser reclutado, que él creía que podría llegar lejos. No había cambiado en nada en ese aspecto. Seguía mortificándose por todos, menos deteniéndose en pensar en él. Cuánto habría necesitado de apoyo Makoto antes…

 

Recordó que hablaron de ese tema en el hotel, cuando fueron las provinciales, y que Makoto estuvo a punto de responderle algo, pero fueron interrumpidos. ¿Qué le habría respondido en ese entonces? ¿Acaso hubiese obtenido otro tipo de respuesta que no fuese negativa con respecto a nadar profesionalmente? Tenía curiosidad, pero, tampoco quería presionar a Makoto. Tan sólo quería apoyarlo, aunque, eso significase que tendría que aceptar que no nadaría con él tampoco.

 

—No negaré que me da algo de decepción no verte en eventos profesionales, pero, supongo que si no quieres hacerlo, está bien —dijo, acariciándose la nuca. Era lo más amable que podía soltar de momento, porque de verdad habría querido que Makoto luchase un poco más—. ¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer, entonces?

 

El cambiar un poco de actitud ayudó a Makoto, lo notó, porque su rostro se relajó, y volvió a sonreírle.

 

—Me gustaría ser entrenador de natación —respondió—. Estuve ayudando al entrenador Sasabe por unos días y, me agradó la experiencia.

 

Alzó una ceja, sin realmente esperarse a escuchar esa respuesta. ¿Entrenador de natación? Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza, aunque la verdad, no se le había ocurrido que Makoto podría hacer otra cosa que no fuese seguir con la natación. Siempre le vio el potencial suficiente como para poder nadar profesionalmente.

 

—Ayudé a un niño a olvidar su miedo por el agua, y, me gustó. Me gustó ver su alegría —el rostro de Makoto se iluminó cuando comentó aquello—. Quisiera hacer ayudar a otros a sentirse igual.

 

Rin desconocía exactamente cómo se habían dado las cosas, y cómo era que había terminado ayudando a Sasabe a entrenar niños, pero, al ver su rostro, podía darse cuenta que fue algo importante para el otro. Y pensándolo, tras haber escuchado eso, no sonaba tan descabellado. Makoto ayudando a otros a superar sus miedos y descubrir el amor por el agua, y la diversión en la natación. Makoto ayudando a otros… Eso sonaba muy típico de él, y por ello, se sonrió con suavidad.

 

—Va contigo —dijo.

 

—¿Tú crees?

 

—Por supuesto. Seguramente muchos niños te adorarían —le sonrió ampliamente, disfrutando de ver el rostro de Makoto, pintado de los colores del cielo, que iba tornándose naranja—, te irá muy bien, Makoto.

 

No le estaba mintiendo, aunque Rin siguiese pensando que como nadador profesional podría haber conseguido cualquier cosa que se hubiese propuesto. Ya podía verlo, rodeado de niños, todos y cada uno de ellos llamándole y dándole las gracias. O quizás en la piscina con ellos, enseñándole las diferentes formas para nadar, ayudándoles a contener la respiración bajo el agua, y sobretodo, ayudándoles a perder el miedo. Tenía sentido que precisamente Makoto, con su historia con el agua,  ayudase a otros a perder el temor.

 

—Eres al primero al que le hablo de esto, aunque todavía no sé a dónde iré.

 

—¿Yo? —preguntó, sin poder evitar darse cuenta de la expresión forzada que Makoto le dedicaba, intentando no darle tanta importancia a su incomodidad—. ¿Y Haru?

 

No se dio cuenta que estaba tocando un tema que quizás debería de haber dejado para otra ocasión, hasta que la sonrisa débil de Makoto se disipó, lentamente, mientras éste giraba la cabeza para evitar su mirada. Sabía que él y Makoto eran amigos, aún a pesar de la distancia y de muchas otras cosas, seguían siendo buenos amigos; prueba de ello era que estaba allí, buscándolo y preocupándose de qué sería su futuro. Pero, también sabía que Haru era el mejor amigo de Makoto, y lo más lógico sería que él supiese sobre lo que el otro deseaba hacer con su vida, ¿o no?

 

Al parecer él no era el único que tenía problemas con Haru, entonces.

 

—No he encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo. Cuando intento tocar el tema, lo evade —Makoto apretó sus puños un poco, mientras su rostro se tensaba—. Hay una universidad que me interesa en Tokio, pero, no lo sé… Nunca he estado tan lejos de casa.

 

Makoto no lo diría abiertamente, pero Rin sabía exactamente de qué estaba hablando. No era por su familia, seguramente, quienes imaginaba, le apoyarían para que se marchase, y prometerían visitarle tan seguido como pudiesen. Era la clase de familia que brindaba apoyo moral a sus hijos incondicionalmente, y que lo único que querían, eran ver a su hijo feliz. Makoto estaba mencionando aquello por Haru, por nadie más. ¿Qué sería del futuro de su mejor amigo? ¿Acaso estaría bien dejándolo solo? ¿Hacía bien pensando en qué querer hacer por él, dejando al otro solo y perdido sin rumbo? Eso pasaba por la mente de Makoto, lo sabía, porque en algún momento él se sintió de forma parecida, con Sousuke.

 

Además, detestaba admitirlo, pero también lo entendía por su _dependencia_ para con Haruka. Sin embargo, no podía continuar así, ninguno de los dos, ciertamente. Y sabía que si él no lo se decía a Makoto, nadie más iba a decírselo.

 

—Él va a estar bien, no debes sentirte culpable por querer seguir con tu vida —le dijo, mirando también hacia el frente, concentrándose en mirar las nubes teñidas de naranja en el horizonte—. Makoto… Me gustaría que por una vez en tu vida, pensases en ti primero. ¿No me acabas de decir que te hace ilusión ser entrenador? ¿Por qué dudas? ¿Porque temes que Haru no esté listo para decidir qué quiere hacer? No puedes cuidarlo por siempre.

 

Quizás estaba hablando también para sí, tratando de convencerse que tenía que dejarle ir. No podía forzar las cosas, no podía obligar al otro a que abriese los ojos si no lo quería, y tampoco podía pretender protegerlo de vivir cosas como las que él tuvo que vivir. Por supuesto que no quería ver a ninguno de sus amigos teniendo que pasar penurias o por experiencias amargas, como él, pero, no había mucho que pudiese hacer con respecto a Haru. ¿Qué le quedaba? ¿Golpearlo para que entrase en razón?

 

Le daba la impresión de que Haru se adaptaría a cualquier futuro que terminase eligiendo, pero notaba a Makoto tan inseguro, que no podía dejarlo así.

 

—Lo sé, pero…

 

—Una de las cosas que aprendí, cuando fui a Australia, es que nada nunca será a como lo imaginas. Mi futuro ahora, no parece que será nada a como lo imaginé en un principio —dijo, mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, teniendo la imagen mental nuevamente, de sí mismo, solo, frente a un estadio olímpico—, pero, no por ello puedo renunciar. ¿Quién asegura que no encontraré la felicidad de alguna otra forma? Además, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano él también superará esto, y se alegrará por ti.

 

Tenía que mencionar aquello, no sólo porque era lo que realmente creía, pero porque sabía la conexión que había entre esos dos. Makoto necesitaba escuchar de Haru que él lo apoyaba, que se alegraría por él si encontraba un sueño que quería cumplir. En esos momentos, por las circunstancias, no podría escucharlo, por ello tenía que decirlo él.

 

—No eres una mala persona por pensar en ti, Makoto —se volvió para mirarlo, encontrando otra vez sorpresa en su mirada, una genuina sorpresa, como si en su vida hubiese escuchado algo similar—. Si no seguirás el mismo camino que yo, a pesar de que sé que podrías lograrlo, quiero que seas feliz, de verdad. Así que busca tu felicidad.

 

Se acercó a Makoto, lo suficiente como para que su frente se apoyase en la otra, mirando fijamente a los ojos a su amigo, descubriendo algo de humedad en ellos, muy leve, pero estaban bastante húmedos como para que sus pestañas se empapasen un poco. Hacía mucho que no lo veía tan frágil así, y era que hacía mucho que habían tenido una plática sincera. Finalmente pudo decirle algunas cosas que siempre quiso hacerle saber, no obstante. Siempre tuvo la necesidad de hacerle saber a Makoto que se preocupaba por él, que le quería, tanto como quería a Haru, a Nagisa, a Rei, a Sousuke. Tanto o más.

 

—Promételo, Makoto —le dijo, dejando que su mano rozase una de las que Makoto tenía apoyadas en el suelo—. Prométeme que buscarás ser feliz.

 

No supo si el calor que sentía provenía de su propio cuerpo, o del cuerpo de Makoto. No supo tampoco si ese mismo sofoco era el que estaba haciendo que las mejillas de su amigo se tiñesen de un rosado bastante fuerte, pero, la sensación era agradable. Su piel estaba algo erizada por la cercanía con el otro, por ese aliento que chocaba contra su piel, mezclándose con el suyo. La respiración de Makoto parecía estarle hablando, algo entrecortada, pero fuerte. Tenía el corazón agitado, lo sentía. Y Rin esperaba que fuese por las palabras que le había dicho.

 

Si Makoto tampoco iba a estar físicamente a su lado, ni tampoco iba a seguir el mismo camino que él, a su modo, necesitaba saberlo feliz en un futuro. Necesitaba saber que tendría una vida que se merecía.

 

Finalmente, Makoto le sonrió, aún sin apartarse de allí, y notando una tímida lágrima escaparse de su ojo derecho.

 

—Te lo prometo, Rin —dijo, con su voz suave, como siempre, pero con algo de vida en ella—. Y tú también prométeme lo mismo.  

 

—Dalo por hecho —respondió, sonriéndole ampliamente, como cuando niños, arrugando incluso un poco la nariz, rozando la punta de ésta con la de Makoto.

 

Quiso haber limpiado la lágrima que había resbalado por la mejilla de su amigo, pero se contuvo. Sus dedos de pronto picaron de tan sólo imaginarse tocando la piel de Makoto, aunque no supo exactamente por qué. Se quedó contemplando un poco más, de cerca, al otro, sintiendo algo de cosquilleo en sus mejillas, y se preguntó cómo se sentirían los cabellos de Makoto, atrapados entre sus dedos. Se sentían muy suaves contra su frente…

 

Se separó luego de eso, sin dejar de sonreírle, y sin quitar la mano que había dejado allí junto a la otra, rozando sus dedos, cada vez de manera más obvia. Fijó su mirada en el horizonte, el cual iba perdiendo más y más color conforme iban pasando los minutos. No podrían quedarse por mucho más allí, pero aún así, ninguno hacía algún esfuerzo por marcharse.

 

Rin había olvidado lo bien que se sentía hablar con Makoto, o tan sólo dejarse llenar por su presencia. Era tan fácil charlar con él, de cualquier cosa, dejarle saber lo que sentía, sin temor a que iba a ser recibido de mala manera, porque Makoto era comprensivo y paciente.

 

—¿Y tú, Rin? —preguntó Makoto—. ¿Tú ya sabes a dónde irás?

 

—Me contactaron también de Tokio, pero no lo sé —respondió, entrecerrando los ojos al recordar que Sousuke no iría allí—. Quizás y hasta podríamos vivir en la misma ciudad.

 

—Eso sería genial —sonrió Makoto—, aunque, ¿la verdad? Siempre he creído que tu vida está más allá. Creo que Japón podría quedarte pequeño.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

 

—Cuando te fuiste por primera vez, aunque te echara mucho de menos, me dio la impresión de que era lo correcto —fue ahora Makoto quien rozó sus dedos a propósito, moviendo un tanto su mano, pegándola más a la suya-. Sé que no fue exactamente lo que esperabas, cuando fuiste, pero, aún así creo que tu futuro está algo lejos de aquí —Makoto se giró para verlo, sonriendo ampliamente—. ¿O no crees que el mundo está listo para Rin Matsuoka?

 

Su piel se erizó instintivamente con ello. Él siempre hablaba mucho sobre lo que quería obtener cuando se graduase, sus sueños por obtener gloria, por llegar a donde su padre siempre quiso llegar, a convertirse en un campeón olímpico… pero escuchar de boca de otra persona, que lo imaginaba llegando lejos, era algo muy quimérico. Nunca nadie, tampoco, se lo había dicho de manera tan explícita.

 

Para él era sumamente importante llegar hasta lo más lejos que pudiese, por sí mismo, por su padre, por Sousuke. Tenía que hacerlo, esta vez tenía que hacerlo.

 

—Espero que sí —dijo, volviendo a mirar al horizonte, posando un par de dedos sobre los de Makoto.

 

Su futuro no iba a ser nada similar a lo que él había imaginado. Lo que antes pensaba que lograría rodeado de sus amigos, ahora tendría que hacerlo solo. Pero, la forma en la que lo dijo Makoto, le daba para pensar que el futuro no tenía que ser tan complicado ni difícil.

 

\--

 

—Podrías haber conseguido una habitación con una tina.

 

—Haru, esto no es un hotel cinco estrellas, por si no te has dado cuenta: No hay tinas. ¿Y de qué te quejas? Pasamos todo el día en el acuario.

 

—No es como si pudiese nadar allí.

 

—… Eres imposible. Vete a duchar y ya cállate, ¡y no te tardes medio siglo allí!

 

Rin fingió molestarse, pero terminó por reírse cuando Haru desapareció en el baño, frunciendo el ceño y casi haciendo un puchero del cabreo por no tener una tina en dónde echarse y arrugarse hasta que se aburriese. Era un poco imperceptible para el resto del mundo, pero, Haruka estaba de buen humor. Finalmente, después de haber enloquecido a todos sus amigos, con su actitud, Haru estaba de buen humor. Eso le dejaba estar en paz consigo mismo: Había conseguido lo que se había propuesto.

 

Tenía una cuenta pendiente con él, por haberle buscando cuando necesitó de alguien, incluso cuando intentó apartar a todos de su lado, y al menos le dejaba tranquilo haberla podido saldar. Además, así sentía que podía concentrarse casi por completo en él.

 

Se puso de pie y anduvo hasta la ventana, que permanecía cerrada. Hacía demasiado frío afuera como para tener ganas de dejar que sus mejillas se enfriasen, pero la vista le entretenía. Cuánto tiempo que no veía la noche en Sídney… Cuánto tiempo.

 

Lo que le había a Haru dicho era en serio: Quería regresar y quedarse en Australia, a intentarlo una vez más. La primera vez las cosas habían salido tan mal, pero ahora todo iba a ser diferente. Había llegado siendo un niño lleno de ilusiones, quizás demasiado ingenuo e inocente, y se llevó una de las más grandes decepciones en su vida. Pero ahora había aprendido mucho, y estaba dispuesto a dejar que esas heridas se sanasen volviendo a luchar.

 

Tenía que hacerlo. Por su padre, porque siempre quiso llegar y no pudo. Por Sousuke, porque llegaría tan lejos como él siempre quiso llegar. Por sus amigos, por cada una y de las personas que siempre estuvieron de alguna forma a su lado. Por sus amigos…

 

La imagen de Makoto se coló en su mente cuando pensó en sus amigos. Desde que recibiese su mensaje, aún estando en Japón, esa noche antes de ir a por Haru, la imagen de Makoto había estado colándose en su mente constantemente. Se había imaginado su rostro con tan sólo leer el mensaje, y posterior, también, cuando Haru le confirmó que pelearon. No sabía qué había pasado exactamente, pero el rostro afectado de Haru le había dado suficiente material como para pensar. Por ello le escribió apenas tuvo la oportunidad, de camino a visitar a Lori y Russel, en el taxi. Le dejó un mensaje simple, que Haru y él estaban bien, y que esperaba que él también lo estuviese.

 

Le gustó saber que estaba bien, porque Makoto le respondió a los minutos después, diciéndole que se alegraba que ambos habían tenido un buen viaje, y que él estaba bien, que no se preocupase. Ese Makoto, ¿cómo no preocuparse por él?

 

Volvió a revisar su móvil, mirando rápidamente la hora, antes de decidirse a dejarle otro mensaje.

 

_Está mucho mejor que ayer. Es un avance que esté quejándose por la falta de una tina._

Hizo una pequeña mueca, cuando sus dedos temblaron antes de escribir lo que seguía.

 

_Yo también tomé una decisión. Tenemos que hablar._

Makoto había sido sincero con él cuando le dijo que ya había arreglado todo y que había decidido irse a Tokio finalmente, sin saber aún qué haría Haru. Por ese entonces, él todavía no se había decidido realmente por ninguna universidad, hasta ahora. Nuevamente iba a marcharse, tendría que volver a despedirse, y, por alguna razón, decirle eso a Makoto le sabía amargo. Se habían acercado esos últimos días, como antes, y le había gustado mucho estar así con él, que no quería pensar en tener que decir adiós. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que volviesen a verse o hablarse?

 

 A Haru estaba seguro que volvería  a verlo, tarde o temprano volvería a encontrarlo por su camino, pero, ¿y Makoto? ¿Sousuke? ¿Podría esas amistades ser lo suficientemente fuertes como para que volviesen a verse nuevamente?

 

Una parte de él quería decir que sí. ¿Por qué no? Ya pasó antes. A pesar de su actitud, de la manera en la que intentó apartar a todos de su vida, Makoto seguía siendo su amigo. De hecho, fue el primero en acercarse a él. Y nunca le preguntó por qué lo hizo, ¿por qué confió en él de esa forma? ¿Tanto lo apreciaba como su amigo, que no tuvo temor en volver a ofrecerle su amistad? Quizás nunca obtendría una respuesta que le convenciese, pero, Rin siempre estaría agradecido. Siempre se conmovería con ello.

 

El móvil vibró, y rápidamente fue a mirar el buzón de mensajes. Uno de Makoto.

 

 _Por supuesto. Hablaremos cuando regresen. Seguro que serán buenas noticias para ti, Rin_ _J_

Sonrió ampliamente, y leyó el mensaje una y otra vez. No sabía por qué, pero ese pequeño mensaje, a pesar de no decir mucho, de pronto le dio esperanzas.

 

Era Makoto de quien estaba hablando, ¿cómo iba a perderse esa amistad a pesar de la distancia, a pesar de que sus caminos no fuesen los mismos? Además, él tampoco quería perderlo de su vida.

 

No, ellos seguirían siendo amigos por siempre, como siempre quiso.

 

\--

 

Cuando le dijo a Rin que se ofrecía a ayudarle a limpiar la piscina de los pétalos de cerezo, después que el resto se hubiesen marchado, y Rin le sonrió ampliamente, diciéndole que quería nadar con él antes de ello, allí, Makoto no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en su estómago. Estaba feliz.

 

El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa enorme en los labios, después de haber nadado con él, a pesar de que estuviese tratando de atrapar el aliento robado por la carrera. Sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas, por la felicidad que se notaba escapaba de cara poro de su piel, más que por haber nadado con todas sus fuerzas. Rin había rogado prácticamente, que le dejase ver su estilo crol, porque le había gustado verlo nadar así, en ese estilo, contra Haru. Makoto creía haber escuchado que había estado incluso algo celoso por ello, porque Haru había podido no sólo contemplarlo, pero también competir contra él. Makoto nunca creyó recibir un mejor cumplido de Rin Matsuoka. No sabía si estaba haciéndolo con alguna intención, pero lo agradecía mucho. Él también, ¿la verdad?, quería nadar junto a él.

 

No estaba seguro de qué sentía Haru cuando competía contra Rin, en una atmósfera totalmente diferente a la que les rodeaba a ambos, porque estaban solos, no habían espectadores ni había trofeos o medallas esperándoles al final de la carrera; pero estaba seguro que si sentía siquiera la mitad de lo que él experimentó, ahora entendía por qué sus ojos tenían ese brillo cuando se enfrentaba a Rin. Nunca pensó que él podría experimentar algo así. Rin era alguien muy especial. Sólo había que mirar que se había tomado la molestia de llenar la piscina de Samezuka, de esa academia tan prestigiosa, de pétalos de cerezos, porque había sido su fantasía desde niño.

 

Y ahora que le veía, con el sol de la tarde cayendo lentamente, lucía como años atrás. Con esa amplia sonrisa en los labios, compitiendo por el simple hecho de hacerlo, porque era divertido nadar con los amigos. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos brillantes y llenos de vida. Rin lucía como Makoto siempre quiso que luciese.

 

—¡Fue increíble! —exclamó Rin, finalmente, riéndose—. Es una pena que no compitas, pero, deberíamos hacer esto seguido, por la amistad.

 

—Eso me gustaría mucho —respondió, riéndose también—. Aunque no sé si podamos nadar nuevamente en una piscina llena de pétalos. ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieses!

 

—Ah, es que yo soy alguien increíble —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo y riéndose por sus propias palabras, relajando posteriormente su cuerpo, tomando una posición relajada, y él imitándolo instantes después.

 

La verdad era que le había sorprendido muchísimo. No se había esperado que fuese a tenerles la piscina así, esperando a por ellos. Una vista que no habían visto antes… Sí, definitivamente no había visto nada igual. Rin sin duda era sorprendente. Y el haber podido nadar en ella fue todavía más agradable. El agua allí estaba muy agradable, tibia. Eso sin mencionar el aroma que desprendía de los pétalos de cerezo, haciendo que fuese algo embriagante incluso. No quería salir de allí.

 

—¿Qué tal la vida en Tokio, Makoto? ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Rin, acercándose a él, y mirándole muy atentamente.

 

—Tokio es muy grande, más de lo que me había esperado. Aún estoy adaptándome a la sensación de estar rodeado de tantas personas, el ruido de las calles, el transporte… —explicó Makoto, mas su expresión no mostraba estrés, al contrario, tenía algo de ilusión—. Pero, me gusta. Es como si fuese otro mundo.

 

El primer fin de semana que pasó en Tokio, lejos ya de su familia, y aunque contase con la presencia familiar de Haru, le hizo darse cuenta que, había crecido. Le hizo darse cuenta que estaba viviendo realmente su futuro, uno que no precisamente fue como el que había imaginado cuando pequeño, pero, que por ahora, no le desagradaba. Quizás no estaba conociendo el mundo de la forma en la que Haru o Rin lo harían, pero, él también lo estaba haciendo. ¿Quién iba a decir que él, Makoto Tachibana, tan acostumbrado a Iwatobi y su apacible atmósfera, iba a encontrar emocionante vivir en una ciudad tan grande como Tokio? Pero estaba deslumbrado con todo, con las personas, con el ritmo de vida, con las luces y con los sonidos.

 

Había todo un mundo allá afuera. Y Makoto quería ver todo cuanto pudiese.

 

Lo cierto, es que de algún modo, no se habría atrevido a tomar esa decisión, si no fuese por _él._

 

—Gracias, Rin.

 

Se quedó mirando la expresión de confusión y sorpresa de su amigo, la forma en la que sus ojos fueron llenándose de luz conforme fue hablando, también.

 

—Fuiste tú quien me dijo que tenía pensar en mí, y, me alegro mucho de haberlo hecho —le dijo, sonriéndole con sinceridad, y observando cómo el color rojo iba apoderándose por completo de las mejillas de Rin—. Gracias por creer en mí.

 

Makoto no sabía que, de haberle dicho esas palabras otra persona, Rin seguramente se habría puesto tan nervioso que se había rascado la nuca, o quizás habría tratado de restarles importancia. En su lugar, Rin le sonrió de vuelta, dejando que el sonrojo cubriese su rostro, mostrándose algo vulnerable. Makoto se contagió de ello, porque sintió que su rostro también ardía un poco.

 

—A mí me alegra que estés feliz. Eso era lo que quería.

 

—Ahora faltas tú. ¿Estás listo para Australia? —preguntó, con una amplia sonrisa.

 

—¡Por supuesto! Esta vez será muy diferente, regresaré como todo un campeón —Rin mostró el orgullo y la valentía en su rostro, alzando su puño en el aire por unos segundos, antes de adoptar un semblante más serio—. Además, es una promesa que tengo con algunas personas.

 

Rin no tuvo que nombrarlas, Makoto lo sabía. Definitivamente, Rin no había cambiado en ese aspecto. Era un sueño que quería para él, por supuesto, nadar internacionalmente, ser un campeón olímpico, llegar tan lejos como pudiese. Pero era un sueño que compartía con personas importantes para él, y por ello, también se impulsaba a alcanzar sus metas. Lo que realmente impulsaba a Rin a hacer todo aquello, era el amor que sentía por ellos.

 

—Tu padre y Yamazaki están orgullosos de ti, Rin, y lo estarán —apoyó una mano en el hombro de Rin, volviendo a mojarlo un poco con sus dedos—. Yo ya lo estoy.

 

Vio la expresión de Rin, supo que había tocado el tema más sensible en su existencia, pero quiso hacérselo saber. Quería que Rin supiese que estaba orgulloso de él, por la manera en la que enfrentó en el pasado, por haber sido tan valiente y haberse atrevido a luchar otra vez. Necesitaba que Rin supiese que le admiraba. Y más que nada, Makoto quería que Rin supiese que le hacía sentir muy orgulloso, que lo escuchase de sus labios.

 

Los ojos rojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, aunque rápidamente las reprimió como pudo, frotándose el antebrazo contra su rostro, echándole algo de agua a su rostro, haciéndole reír.

 

—No digas esas cosas, tonto —se quejó Rin, sonriéndose levemente cuando él comenzó a reírse, limpiándose el agua del rostro.

 

Rin le devolvió la sonrisa completamente luego, cuando se quedó mirándolo. Una pequeña risa se había escapado de sus labios, y sus ojos seguían algo húmedos. Tenía las mejillas más rojas que antes, esa expresión que le hacía saber que estaba comprometido y algo avergonzado. Lo veía, y veía a ese niño de doce años que conoció hacía años atrás. Volver a verlo así, liberado de esas ataduras que le habían hecho tanto daño el año pasado, le hacía sentir un calor en su estómago. Así quería verlo por siempre.

 

Fue Rin el que lo sorprendió después, cuando se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándole con fuerza, incluso provocando una pequeña ola con su movimiento, empapándolos más a ambos. Tenía su mentón apoyado en su hombro, y una de sus manos en su nuca, haciéndole algo de cosquillas, a pesar de que sus dedos no se movían. ¿Hacía cuánto Rin no le abrazaba a él, solamente? Por más que hacía memoria, no podía recordar exactamente cuándo, pero hace muchísimo, seguro.

 

Y también estaba seguro, que su cuerpo no se había sentido tan cálido como ahora, o quizás era el suyo, que se sentía como una gran fuente de calor, en especial cuando le devolvió el abrazo a Rin.

 

—Prometo mantenerme en contacto esta vez —susurró Rin, haciendo que temblase un poco cuando sintiese su aliento acariciando su mojada piel.

 

—¿Para que no se te escapen los tiempos de Haru? —preguntó, riendo divertido. La rivalidad de esos dos parecía que no tendría fin pronto.

 

—No hablaba de Haru, lo digo por ti —Rin lo apretó con fuerza, haciendo que su expresión de diversión se borrase, y su piel se erizase—. Voy a echarte mucho de menos.

 

Aunque Rin fue el primero en decirlo en alto, él también lo había pensado antes. Lo había pensado desde que Rin le dejase aquel mensaje, estando en Australia, diciéndole que había decidido qué hacer, y que quería que hablasen. Tuvo la impresión de que aquello era porque volvería a marcharse. Habría bromeado con que al menos, ahora le daba un tiempo para prepararse y despedirse, pero, la verdad era que no tenía muchas ganas de bromear. Iba a extrañar a Rin, muchísimo más de lo que había imaginado.

 

Había estado pasando tanto tiempo con él desde el torneo nacional. Acudió a él primero con la excusa de preguntarle cosas sobre el vivir lejos de casa, solo. Le pidió ayuda sobre qué cosas debería de llevar a su nueva vida en Tokio, y cuáles debería de dejar. Cuando empezó a perder el miedo, le buscó para estar con él, porque estar con Rin le hacía sentirse feliz. Era tan fácil estar con él, reír con él, era como estar con una de las personas más especiales en el mundo. Una verdadera pena que hubiese encontrado el gusto de la presencia de Rin tan tarde… En poco tiempo volverían a despedirse por mucho tiempo.

 

—Yo también voy a extrañarte, Rin —devolvió el gesto, apoyando sus manos en la espalda baja de Rin, y presionando allí—. Aunque volveremos a vernos.

 

Rin asintió, lo sintió moviendo su cabeza, restregando sus cabellos contra su mejilla, mojándola.

 

Se separaron segundos después, aunque no se apartaron demasiado. Sus manos siguieron estando sobre el cuerpo del otro. Se sonrían con suavidad, como prometiéndose que así sería, que volverían a verse, a pesar de que podría pasar mucho tiempo.

 

Y Makoto, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se permitió estudiar el rostro de Rin Matsuoka, tan sólo para contener el aliento. Su sonrisa suave, esa expresión que mostraba en contadas ocasiones ahora, una que no estaba dotada de ese aire juguetón, si no de esa aura suave, sincera, incluso algo dulce, que también conformaba la personalidad de Rin. Sus cabellos mojados, esos mechones que se habían pegado a su rostro, con algunos pétalos de cerezos enredados en sus rojizos cabellos, adornando su cabeza de una manera muy curiosa. Ese pequeño sonrojo que se negaba a abandonar sus mejillas. Sus ojos brillando gracias a la luz que entraba por las ventanas, reflejando el color del cielo en esos momentos, y ese otro brillo especial, que siempre acompañaba los ojos de Rin cuando estaba feliz.

 

Makoto se dio cuenta que estaba viendo una vista que nunca había visto antes. Rin era realmente muy especial.

 

No se apartó cuando Rin puso sus manos en sus hombros, y murmuró su nombre. Mucho menos se apartó cuando se dio cuenta que estaba acercándose, lentamente. Lo dejó venir, como cuando comenzaron a ser amigos, lo dejó apoderarse de su espacio personal, como lo dejó entrar en su vida. Y para cuando sus labios rozaron los suyos, cerró los ojos. Su mente se puso en blanco, dejando que su cuerpo disfrutase completamente de lo que estaba sintiendo. La mano de Rin en su nuca ahora, acariciando con mucho cuidado sus cabellos, de forma algo torpe y tímida. No se quejaba, porque él también estaba intentando tímidamente de corresponderle, poniendo su mano en su cintura.

 

Era evidente que ninguno de los dos se había besado antes con nadie, por la timidez con la que sus labios exploraban los otros. Rin terminó por encontrar una posición más cómoda para besarle, pero al principio no sabía exactamente cómo ponerse. Pero conforme fueron pasando los segundos –o minutos-, ambos fueron tomando control sobre la situación.

 

Estaban besándose. Eso era lo que pensó Makoto cuando el otro brazo de Rin terminó por rodearle la espalda, atrayéndole más todavía. El cuerpo húmedo de Rin contra el suyo, sus dedos perdidos en sus cabellos, su aliento entrando en su boca y calentando todo su interior. Ni se reconocía a sí mismo, acariciando la espalda de Rin, sintiendo aquellos músculos bajo su piel y acalorándose cada vez que los sentía tensarse con su tacto.

 

Nunca pensó que se besaría con Rin, que su primer beso sería con Rin, pero ahora que estaba sucediendo, parecía quizás la cosa más lógica de su vida. ¿Por qué alguien no querría besar a Rin Matsuoka? No quiso pensar que esto podría complicarlo todo, que esto podría hacer que doliese más la despedida, porque se sentía demasiado bien estar a su lado allí, pero sabía que iba a ser muy difícil borrar la memoria de los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, arropando su cuerpo con sus brazos, el movimiento de su pecho mientras intentaba tomar bocanadas de aire entre beso y beso, chocando contra su cuerpo.

 

Pero no podía dejar de besarlo, ni tampoco podía apartarse de él.

 

—Makoto —suspiró Rin antes de retomar la serie de besos, y Makoto pensó que su nombre nunca antes se había escuchado tan bien.

 

Él también suspiró el nombre de Rin, con algo de fuerza, apretando su cintura cuando el  pelirrojo decidió probar su cuello. Su piel estaba totalmente erizada: Nadie había besado alguna parte de su cuerpo antes, así que jamás se imaginó cómo sería que alguien pasase sus labios por su cuello. Fue electrizante, delicioso. Y era Rin quien le besaba…

 

Por alguna razón, él dejó de besarlo eventualmente, apoyando su frente en su hombro. No lo sentía llorar, pero sabía que Rin estaba tan perdido en sentimientos como él.

 

—No será un adiós —escuchó hablar a Rin, antes de que éste saliera del pequeño refugio que había hecho de su hombro, mirándolo. Tenía los ojos algo húmedos, quizás por la marea de emociones que cruzaban por su pecho. Se preguntó si sus ojos se verían igual—. No quiero decirte adiós.

 

Ahora Makoto estaba seguro que el corazón que escuchaba latir con fuerza, no era solamente el de Rin. El suyo también andaba con muchas prisas. Y más alborotado quedó cuando Rin acarició su mejilla, con menos torpeza con la que acarició su cuerpo en un principio. Terminó por adornar sus palabras y su gesto con una pequeña sonrisa, que hizo que su corazón diese un vuelco.

 

Le imitó, apartando unos mechones de cabello del rostro, rozando su piel sin pudor. ¿Decirle adiós a Rin? Jamás.

 

—Será un hasta luego, Rin.

 

Makoto quería volver a besarlo, como sentía que Rin también quería, pero, prefirió mirarlo por un rato más. No quería olvidar ese día nunca, como tampoco quiso olvidar el día en el que Rin apareció en su colegio. Tuvo la impresión de que ese niño tan alegre y juguetón había llegado para cambiar sus vidas, y vaya que lo hizo.

 

Quizás de una forma muy distinta, pero Rin sí le mostró una vista que no había visto antes, en una piscina adornada con pétalos de cerezo, y sus tibios labios acariciando los suyos.

 

\--

 

Tanto Rin como él, intentaron cumplir su palabra de no hacer nada que pudiese comprometerlos más, emocionalmente, antes de que Rin se marchase a Australia. Pero aquello tan sólo duró un fin de semana, porque, impulsivo y romántico como siempre, Rin se apareció en la puerta de su habitación, con un peluche de tiburón, la cara completamente roja, para decirle que él se arrepentía, que quería vivir experiencias con él antes de irse. No tuvo corazón ni valentía para negarse, él también quería lo mismo. Aunque fuese por poco, antes de que tuviesen que separarse otra vez.

 

Modificó su horario tanto como pudo, y Rin igual, para que ambos pudiesen pasar esas tres semanas que tenían antes de que el avión partiese hacia Australia, juntos. Pensó que el tiempo se pasaría tan a prisa, pero, lo cierto era que fueron las tres semanas más largas que había vivido. Cubrieron casi todas las cosas que querían experimentar, juntos, como ir a ver películas, salir a pasear por allí, buscando algunos árboles de cerezo que siguiesen aún con sus flores, escuchar música, besarse mucho… Sobretodo lo último.

 

Se habían besado tanto esas semanas, que Makoto estaba seguro que no iba a olvidar lo que se sentía tener los labios de Rin sobre los suyos, ni lo suaves que eran, lo invitantes que eran cuando se abrían, para recibir su aliento. Ni tampoco olvidaría lo cálidas que se sentían las mejillas de Rin cuando pasaba sus manos por éstas mientras se besaban, seguramente ardiendo por el calor que sentía el otro, sonrojadas. O la risita de Rin cuando tocaba alguna parte de su cuerpo que le causaba cosquillas.

 

Compraron un par de calendarios para ambos, de modo que pudiesen marcar fechas en las cuáles era posible que pudiesen verse, y las que eran muy seguras que podrían verse. Rin le dijo que no le prometía mucho, pero que si podía, haría lo posible por estar en su cumpleaños. Le repitió que no tenía que tomarse la molestia por ello, pero Rin le dijo algo que no olvidaría nunca. “ _¿Y perderme el cumpleaños de mi novio?_ ”. Fue la primera vez que Rin lo mencionó como su novio.

 

Nuevamente fue Rin quien habló de ello, cuando entre algunas bromas, le preguntó que si se dio cuenta que tendría un novio olímpico. Y la palabra le parecía tan perfecta para describir lo que tenían, que no pudo evitar responderle que estaba seguro que tendría un novio campeón. La sonrisa amplia de Rin, y sus ojos brillantes le dijeron que sí, en efecto, ambos eran novios, cuando dijo aquellas palabras.

 

Esas tres semanas fueron perfectas, en ese entonces parecieron tan fuertes y valientes con respecto a la partida de Rin, actuando como si no fuese la gran cosa, como si tan sólo fuese distancia lo que les separaría, pero ahora que estaban en el aeropuerto, al menos Makoto se daba cuenta que fue muy fácil decir esas cosas. Ver a Rin con sus maletas, despidiéndose de su madre y de Gou, escuchando de fondo la llamada a diferentes vuelos, le estaba causando un fuerte malestar en su interior. No estaba listo para despedirse todavía.

 

Comenzó a preguntarse también, si tal vez debieron de haber esperado y no haber hecho _aquello._ Esa noche, tras haber hablado de las fechas en las que podrían verse, Rin saltó sobre él en la cama, casi literalmente, muy juguetón al principio. Pegó sus pechos, restregó cuidadosamente su cadera contra la suya, y finalmente, dejó que su aliento se colase por su boca, calentando su interior. No tardó mucho en mirarlo, con la respiración entrecortada y los ojos brillantes. Rin acarició su pecho, lo recordaba, y le dijo que quería hacerlo, que quería _hacer el amor_ con él. Que sabía que quizás iba a ser difícil, que complicaría las cosas, pero que quería hacerlo antes de irse, que lo necesitaba.

 

Makoto no pudo quejarse, no porque quisiese complacerlo, pero porque él también quería eso. Rin no era el único que tenía algo de urgencia por verlo desnudo, o acariciar cada centímetro de su piel. Nunca antes le dio tanta importancia a eso, pero, besar a Rin, sentir su cuerpo cerca, activaban algo en su interior.

 

Si cerraba los ojos, aún podía escuchar a Rin suspirando contra su oído, besando suavemente su mejilla, muy pegado a él, ya sin ropa alguna, pidiéndole que le hiciese el amor. Romántico, como siempre. Pero Rin siempre solía decir las palabras que él quería decir también. Quizás debieron de haber esperado, pero, Makoto no se arrepentía realmente.

 

—¿Makoto? —Haru le llamó, mirándole curioso.

 

Él compuso rápidamente una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

 

—No pasa nada.

 

No le habían dicho nada a Haru todavía. De hecho, no le habían dicho nada a nadie todavía. No quisieron lidiar con tener que dar explicaciones esas semanas que estuvieron juntos, descubriéndose mutuamente como novios y disfrutando de su compañía. Suponía que ahora que estarían lejos, encontraría el momento adecuado para contarle a su mejor amigo, quien seguramente se extrañaría, o podría sorprenderle diciéndole que se alegraba.

 

Era difícil tener secretos para con Haru, ya antes lo había intentado y fue algo realmente incómodo. Pero, se tranquilizaba pensando que pronto se lo diría, y entonces podría hablar abiertamente de por qué estaba tan feliz últimamente.

 

Volvió a dejar que su atención cayese en Rin, quien ahora estaba despidiéndose de Yamazaki. Sousuke se había mudado a Tokio, y compartía algunas clases con él, de hecho. Aunque, estaba seguro que de no haber estado viviendo allí, de todas maneras hubiese hecho el viaje para despedir a Rin. Podía notar que Sousuke realmente quería a Rin, lo podía ver por la expresión que tenía cuando estos se abrazaron, y por la manera en la que apretó la chaqueta de Rin. Éste le dijo algo que no supo exactamente qué fue, porque Rin intentó ser discreto. Parecía algo serio, como una promesa que no debería de ser rota jamás entre mejores amigos. Sousuke le respondió algo y le sonrió ampliamente.

 

Los ojos de Rin comenzaron a mojarse realmente en ese momento, intentó reponerse, sin embargo, cuando caminó hasta Haru.

 

—¿Qué? ¿Ni una lágrima para mí?

 

—Vamos a volver a vernos en algún momento, Rin —respondió Haru, quien trataba de restarle importancia a que Rin nuevamente estaba por marcharse, pero Makoto se sonrió suavemente porque podía notar que en el fondo, estaba algo conmovido, a su modo.

 

—Qué emoción la tuya… —Rin hizo un puchero, frunciendo el ceño, antes de sonreírse y abrazarlo también, aunque tomó a Haru de sorpresa y éste no supo cómo corresponder al gesto apropiadamente al principio—. Tú también cuídate y ya nos veremos en algún encuentro de natación.

 

—Seguro —Haru correspondió con una pequeñísima sonrisa, cuando Rin se separó.

 

Y entonces llegó el momento para el que Makoto no estaba listo. Ni Rin tampoco. El pelirrojo se giró hacia él, pero no le miró. Tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo, tratando de ocultar las evidentes lágrimas que estaban ahora ya muy cerca de resbalar por sus mejillas. Eran tantas que sus párpados ya no podían seguir atrapándolas más. Y segundos después, sin alzar la mirada, o decir alguna cosa, se echó a sus brazos.

 

Acarició su espalda y cerró los ojos, sintiendo por una vez más, el calor del cuerpo de Rin. Su mente nuevamente se llenó de tantos recuerdos. De ese abrazo en la piscina cubierta de pétalos de cerezo. De ese primer beso que Rin le robó, la humedad de sus pieles entonces. De los paseos que dieron por Tokio, buscando algún árbol de cerezo, con las manos entrelazadas y ocultas en el bolsillo de su sudadera. De la risa histérica de Rin cuando una tarde decidió hacerle cosquillas para vengarse por haberle pellizcado el trasero. De la forma en la que Rin se abrazó con él cuando estuvo desnudo, temblando de deseo y nerviosismo. De la cantidad de veces que Rin susurró su nombre, entre gemidos y suspiros, sudado. Y sobretodo, de todos esos _te quiero_ que Rin expresó para él.

 

Sus propios ojos se pusieron muy húmedos cuando Rin hizo el abrazo mucho más fuerte. Makoto quiso regresar el tiempo atrás, tan sólo para poder vivir todo otra vez, para intentar prepararse para la despedida. Pero, ¿a quién quería engañar? Nunca estaría realmente listo para ello. Y en esos momentos, no le interesaba si los dos estaban siendo algo obvios, porque su abrazo estaba siendo mucho más largo que los otros. Quería saciarse de la cercanía de Rin, en el escaso tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

 

—No llores, Rin —pidió, susurrando en su oído, cuando comenzó a darse cuenta que no estaba alucinando con respecto a la humedad en su hombro.

 

—Tú tampoco llores, entonces —se quejó Rin, seguramente sintiendo también que estaban escapando algunas lágrimas de sus ojos. No tenían remedio.

 

Ambos se echaron a reír, y Rin buscó su rostro, tan sólo para apoyar sus frentes, provocando una corriente eléctrica en su interior. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, las mejillas un tanto húmedas por las lágrimas, mientras respiraban el espacio del otro, queriendo robarse el aliento una última vez. No habría besos, porque ambos así lo habían decidido, no sólo para no levantar un escándalo, pero también porque intuían que después de haberse acostado, sería todavía más difícil y doloroso. Pero, Makoto tenía tantas ganas de besarlo una vez más.

 

Rin acarició su mejilla rápidamente, obligándolo a mirarlo, y encontrándolo sonriente. Tenía el dolor atorado en la garganta, pero Rin le sonreía como podía, porque quería darle ánimo, y él también hizo lo mismo.

 

—Iré a por mis medallas, te haré orgulloso —le dijo Rin, y Makoto no pudo evitar buscar su mano derecha, aquella que ni Haru, ni Sousuke, ni Gou ni la madre de Rin podían ver, apretándola.

 

—Ya lo estoy —repitió como esa tarde en la piscina de Samezuka—. Cumple tus sueños, Rin.

 

—Lo prometo —Rin frotó su nariz contra la de él, antes de separarse, tan rápido que pareció como si fue por accidente, pero Makoto supo que lo hizo a propósito. Lo supo por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y la sonrisa cómplice que le dedicó—. ¡Nos veremos, Makoto!

 

—Hasta pronto, Rin.

 

Y sin pensárselo más, Rin le hizo un gesto a su madre y a Gou, a Haru, a Sousuke y a él, antes de tomar sus maletas y echar a andar hacia la entrada de su terminal. El corazón de Makoto dio un vuelco cuando lo vio tendiendo su boleto a la chica que estaba en la entrada, porque sabía que no había ya marcha atrás. Pero se tragó el suspiro y la tristeza, porque Rin nuevamente miró hacia él mientras la chica revisaba con detenimiento el boleto y su pasaporte. Quería despedirse de él con una sonrisa, Rin seguramente lo necesitaba así para poder tener ánimos y marcharse.

 

—¿Es un llavero de orca? —Sousuke le preguntó, habiéndose acercado un poco a él, mirando con detenimiento la mochila que Rin llevaba en su espalda.

 

Makoto se giró hacia Rin, viéndolo acomodarse y tomar sus maletas, dedicándoles a los cinco un gesto con la mano, un último gesto.

 

Él se sonrió.

 

—Sí, lo es.

 

El pequeño llavero de orca que le regaló a Rin, porque no estaba seguro que un peluche podría caber entre tantas cosas que se llevó el pelirrojo. Aunque podría considerar enviarle alguno para cuando ya estuviese allá en Australia. Aún así, a Rin le pareció un gesto precioso, y le dijo que lo conservaría.

 

Por ahora, Makoto omitió contarle a Sousuke sobre el peluche de tiburón que descansaba en su cama. Y también sobre el llavero de tiburón, que hacía juego con el de Rin, que estaba oculto en su bolsillo, junto a las llaves de su habitación y residencia.

 

Lo acarició cuando Haru le dijo que ya iba siendo hora de que ellos también se marchasen, allí, dentro de su bolsillo, dando una última mirada al lugar donde había desaparecido Rin. Volverían a verse, se repetía, volverían a verse tantas veces como quisieran. Aquello tan sólo era un hasta luego, no un adiós.

 

Tan sólo un hasta luego.

 

\--

 

Dos años después, Makoto todavía no podía creerse que realmente tenía un _novio olímpico._ A pesar de que hubiese sido testigo del camino de Rin hasta Río de Janeiro, de sus largas sesiones de entrenamiento en conjunto con el equipo nipón, de su nerviosismo y emoción, aún el verlo en la pantalla de su televisor parecía tan irreal, tan fantástico. Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

 

—¡Ahí está Rin-Rin! —exclamó Nagisa, señalando la pantalla, cuando pasaron a algunos de los participantes que estarían en la final de los 100 metros de mariposa, descansando en el salón de espera.

 

Rin trataba de estar concentrado y relajado, pero Makoto podía ver la tensión en su rostro, mientras hablaba con un nadador de Australia, a quien seguramente conocía desde sus entrenamientos. Atrás de él estaba Sousuke, lo había visto con el rabillo del ojo, charlando con el entrenador de Japón. Le dejaba más tranquilo saber que Sousuke estaba con Rin, que él no estaba solo en sus primeras olimpiadas, en las cuales no estaba pasando desapercibido. La madre de Rin había logrado ir, pero sabía que el apoyo de su mejor amigo era algo vital para Rin, y que físicamente estuviese allí podía ayudarle a calmar un poco sus nervios.

 

Se sonrió al recordar la llamada de Rin, para contarle que Sousuke se quedaría en Australia, y que estaba preparándose para ser entrenador. Dejó que Rin le contase entre risas y lágrimas cómo el otro se había aparecido a mitad de su entrenamiento, de improviso, sin siquiera molestarse en avisarle que llegaría, porque quería sorprenderlo. No le interrumpió para decirle que él ya lo sabía, ni tampoco le dijo que de hecho, él había terminado convenciendo a Sousuke para que le diese la sorpresa a Rin de ese modo, sin decirle absolutamente nada por teléfono o correo. Se alegraba por ambos, porque habían encontrado una manera de cumplir esa  promesa que se habían hecho años atrás, aunque de otra forma.

 

—Mi mamá dice que Rin les manda saludos a todos, y que sólo ha llorado una vez hasta ahora —Gou apareció en el salón, con una bebida en su mano, tomando asiento a su lado, acercándose mucho a él para decirle una cosa—. Rin dice que te llamará después de su competencia, aunque sea por un momento.

 

—Me lo imaginé, estaré pendiente —se rió, pero tocó el móvil que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. No se había separado de éste desde que Rin se marchase a Brasil, por si al pelirrojo le ocurría algo y de pronto le llamaba en medio de alguna crisis de nervios.

 

Pero sólo llamó así una vez, y fue cuando pasó la primera noche en Río, algo abrumado con todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, y después de hablar y recordarle que él se merecía todo lo que estaba viviendo, Rin pareció sentirse mucho más seguro.

 

Habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos antes de que él se marchase a Río, porque cuando Rin clasificó para las olimpiadas, prácticamente se mudó a Tokio esos meses antes de irse a cumplir su sueño dorado. Quería entrenar junto con el resto de sus compañeros, porque quería vivir esa primera experiencia sintiéndose por completo parte del equipo de Japón. Hubo algo de tensión, recordaba, cuando Haru les dijo a ambos que no estaba interesado en ir a las olimpiadas, a pesar de haber clasificado con un tiempo bastante impresionante para un joven atleta como él. Tanto él como Rin, sin embargo, lo dejaron ser sin decirle más. Él había aprendido que no podía preocuparse de más, Haru tendría que saber qué estaba haciendo con su vida, y su energía tenía que enfocarla en seguir él con la suya, y brindarle apoyo moral a Rin, que estaba decidido a regresar a casa como todo un campeón. Estaba seguro que lo lograría.

 

Lo había visto en sus ojos, en la forma en la que su rostro lucía radiante tras sus prácticas, en las cuáles parecía mejorar con cada vez que se sumergía en la piscina. Toda esa energía que siempre tenía reservada para la natación, y ese ánimo que contagiaba a cualquiera. Esos meses se había dado cuenta de cuánto Rin amaba nadar, a diferencia de Haru, que expresaba su interés por esto de otra forma. Haru hacía que la natación se viese hermosa cuando nadaba, pero Rin hacía que cualquiera amase el deporte en el instante el que se colocaba en su carril, listo para demostrar su asombroso talento.

 

—¡¡Ya es su turno!! —exclamó Nagisa, quien se arrodilló en el suelo, cerca del televisor, y escuchó a Haru y Rei diciéndole que no debería de pegarse tanto.

 

Se habría reído ante ello, pero, a pesar de que tenía una sonrisa en los labios, estaba concentrado. Miró a la pantalla justo cuando las cámaras se enfocaron en Rin, haciendo su aparición y alzando un brazo hacia el público. Escuchó a los comentaristas hablar sobre él, sobre lo muy interesante que era ver a un muchacho tan joven, con tan sólo 20 años, llegar tan lejos e ir cosechando victorias importantes. Y a pesar de que estaba totalmente de acuerdo, Makoto sabía que ninguno de ellos se imaginaba cuánto había pasado Rin para poder estar parado donde estaba.

 

Las horas que dedicaba para entrenar, la dedicación con la que siempre buscaba mejorarse día con día, a pesar de cualquier obstáculo que pudiese aparecer en su camino. Rin lo había conocido prácticamente todo en su camino a convertirse en un nadador profesional, había madurado muchísimo con tan sólo unos años de experiencia.

 

Makoto no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso de él. Obtuviese una medalla de oro o no, Rin ya era un campeón.

 

—Miren su perfecta postura, ¡es hermosa!

 

—¡Ah, estoy nervioso!

 

—No me estrujes tanto, Nagisa.

 

—¡Vamos, hermano!

 

Dejó que Gou le agarrase el brazo cuando empezó la carrera, y él contuvo el aliento cuando vio a Rin saltar a la piscina. Rei tenía razón cuando exclamó de la emoción, eso fue realmente muy hermoso. Ese salto, fue la primera prueba de las horas y horas de entrenamiento, de los muchos años que Rin dedicó a ese sueño. Makoto había olvidado lo rápido que eran las competiciones de natación, porque verlas siempre era tan distinto que vivirlas. Cuando nadaba, sentía que lo hacía por tanto tiempo, que eran casi horas en el agua, luchando con fuerza por impulsarse más allá que los demás, pero allí todo era tan a prisa. ¿O quizás era que realmente los nadadores estaban prácticamente volando sobre el agua?

 

—¡Oh, dios mío! —gritó Gou, poniéndose de pie, y él imitándola rápidamente.

 

Nagisa exclamaba emocionado, dando incluso hasta saltos para aliviar su estrés. Rin dio la vuelta, y a pesar de que no había una distancia abismal entre él y el resto de los nadadores, como en su primer hit, no había duda alguna: Iba a la cabeza.

 

Sus ojos dejaron de buscar sus más fuertes rivales: el chico de Estados Unidos, el alemán y el australiano, para concentrarse únicamente en Rin, en la fuerza con la que sus brazos se movían, se impulsaban fueran del agua y volvían a sumergirse. En sus patadas de delfín, tan perfectas como nunca antes. En ese brillo que solamente parecía tener él, que atraía todas las miradas.

 

Contuvo el aliento y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, cuando vio a Rin tocar la pared. La voz emocionada de los comentaristas fue opacada con los gritos de Nagisa, de Rei y de Gou. Él no pudo hacer más que llevarse una mano a la boca, y así cubrir su mueca de felicidad. Siempre imaginó el rostro de Rin cuando llegase a ganar su primera medalla olímpica, pero no podía compararse con lo que estaba viendo. El pelirrojo se quitó el gorro y las gafas con rapidez, y golpeó el agua unas tres veces, exclamando algo. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en los labios, esa que había visto en tantos otros rostros en los últimos días, en las olimpiadas, pero que parecía más hermosa en Rin. Mucho más sincera y honesta.

 

Lo vio salir de la piscina, luego de haberse estrechado la mano con los chicos que estaban a ambos lados de su carril, uno de ellos siendo el australiano con que el que había charlado momentos antes. Lo vio avanzar unos pasos fuera de la piscina, mirando en las pantallas su tiempo, su nombre. Las cámaras se concentraron completamente en él, luego de haber mostrado las reacciones de los otros dos participantes que habían llegado en segundo y tercer lugar. Y fue entonces que vio la emoción realmente golpear a Rin. Su sonrisa se fue transformando en una mueca que hacía muchos años no había visto, y vio que sus ojos se llenaron de muchas lágrimas. Orgullo, satisfacción y felicidad, eso era lo que expresaba el rostro de Rin.

 

—¡Hermano! —sollozó Gou, llevándose una mano al rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que también escapaban de sus ojos.

 

Rin había terminado por arrodillarse en el suelo, cubriendo su rostro empapado con sus manos, y veía su espalda temblar. Todo su cuerpo estaba temblando, de hecho. Makoto no pudo evitar llorar también con él. Lo había logrado… Lo había conseguido, todo lo que siempre había anhelado, ahora estaba allí, era real, ¡eso no era un sueño! Toda su piel se erizó cuando lo vio alzar su rostro hacia arriba, buscando con sus ojos algo más allá que el techo y que el cielo, y él supo por qué. Rin alzó su puño en el aire, y murmuró algo, antes que otros nadadores se acercasen a él para felicitarlo y animarlo a dejar de llorar.

 

_Tu padre está orgulloso, Rin._

No supo cómo, pero terminaron por abrazarse todos, realmente conmovidos, como si hubiesen nadados todos allí. Se dio cuenta que Nagisa también estaba llorando, y Rei, incluso Haru parecía bastante emocionado, sus ojos estaban brillantes. Rin les había inspirado a todos.

 

—¡No llores, Rin-Rin! —rió Nagisa, a pesar de que él estaba luchando por retener el resto de las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos, cuando vio a Rin correr hasta Sousuke y abrazarlo con fuerza.

 

Lamentaba no poder escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, porque Rin lloraba y exclamaba cosas, mirando a Sousuke a los ojos, y luego también a su entrenador, quien posó una mano en su hombro. Lucía supremamente orgulloso de él.

 

Y entonces, unos breves segundos antes de que Rin se marchase para ir a la ceremonia de la victoria, e ir a recibir su medalla, giró el rostro hacia esa cámara que estaba cerca de él, sonriendo ampliamente. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos todavía húmedos, dejando escapar muchas lágrimas, y su sonrisa amplia y radiante.

 

Sus ojos parecieron mirarle solamente a él cuando murmuró su nombre. Por puro instinto, presionó unos dedos contra sus labios, al mismo tiempo que Rin hizo aquel gesto, para luego sonreírse con él. No le importó que Nagisa hiciese algún comentario al respecto, o que Gou le tomase del brazo y buscase agitarle.

 

No le importaba tampoco que estuviesen a muchos kilómetros de distancia en ese momento. Makoto nunca se había sentido tan cercano a Rin como en ese momento, ni más enamorado tampoco.

 

Su novio, todo un campeón olímpico.

 

\--

 

—Matsuoka, sólo tú podrías tener tanta energía después de un día de viaje.

 

—¡No puedo evitarlo, entrenador! Ya quiero ver a todos.

 

—¿Seguro que estarán? Es… bastante temprano, incluso para los que suelen madrugar.

 

—Usted no conoce a los amigos de mi hijo. Le aseguro que estarán.

 

Rin dejó que su madre le abrazase mientras seguían andando, ya un poco más apartados de la marea de fotógrafos y camarógrafos que les atacaron al llegar. También dejó que le diese un beso en la cabeza, volviendo a susurrarle que estaba muy orgullosa. Admitía que no convivía mucho con ella ni con Gou, no como Makoto convivía con su familia, pero, les quería, y la verdad le había gustado mucho que ella hubiese podido estar con él en sus primeras olimpiadas. El ver el orgullo en los ojos de su madre, cuando corrió a regalarle aquel arreglo de flores que le dieron a los tres ganadores de los 100 metros de mariposa, le hizo sentirse tan especial.

 

Desde entonces, no había podido dejar de sonreír, o de llorar de vez en cuando. Eran demasiadas emociones como para poder contenerlas, y no tenía por qué fingir que estaba más feliz que nunca, orgulloso de sí mismo, de todo lo que había conseguido con su esfuerzo. O de lo conmovido que estuvo de escuchar al teléfono no sólo a Makoto, Gou o Haru, pero también a Nagisa y a Rei. Seijuro Mikoshiba y Momotaru le dejaron millones de mensajes, y Nitori. Esas personas que siempre estuvieron en su vida, y que fueron importantes, cada uno a su forma.

 

Sousuke dejó que le abrazase más de lo que había imaginado, también. No era el estilo del otro, pero esos abrazos representaban lo que sus lágrimas querían decir: Estaba tan emocionado, feliz y orgulloso por él. Ese maldito… ¡Cuánto le hizo llorar cuando le susurró al oído “Lo has conseguido”! Y cuando Sousuke dijo esas palabras, no sólo recordó lo que había pasado con el hombro con su amigo, si no también a su padre. Esperaba que realmente lo hubiese visto, donde quiera que estuviese… porque ese triunfo iba para él, para Sousuke. Y para Makoto.

 

No pudo hablar mucho con él cuando lo llamó, primero porque estaba llorando todavía demasiado, y escuchar la voz de Makoto sacudió más emociones en él, haciendo que su llanto incrementase, pero también porque Nagisa y posteriormente Rei, se apoderaron del móvil para dedicarle unas palabras. Pero fue tan feliz cuando recibió un mensaje de su parte, unas horas después, que le decía que le amaba y que no podía esperar a abrazarlo y felicitarlo en persona. A pesar de que era probablemente de madrugada en Japón, Makoto se esperó para dejarle un mensaje.

 

Desde que se fue a Río, no se había quitado ese colgante de orca que Makoto le regalase en su primer aniversario. Lo tenía de hecho, colgado en su cuello, junto con su medalla olímpica, porque no había todavía poder humano que le hiciese separarse de ésta. Al lado de su colgante de orca, estaba ese dije de tiburón, que él le había dado a Makoto para que tuviese algo que hiciese juego con su collar. Éste se lo había dejado antes de que se marchase a Río, para que al menos de forma simbólica, ambos pudiesen estar juntos.

 

Y Rin había sentido que así había sido. No pudieron hablarse mucho, ni siquiera hacer pláticas por Skype o correos, pero, siempre sintió que estuvo a su lado. Sabía que Makoto estaba pensando en él, sabía que estaba deseándole lo mejor, y sabía que estaba esperándole con los brazos abiertos. Por eso se propuso a dar lo mejor de sí por él también, cuando llegó a las olimpiadas, quería hacerlo orgulloso.

 

Él tampoco podía esperar a abrazarlo. Su corazón estaba demasiado agitado ahora, pensando en verlo.

 

—¿No estás un poco abrumado aún? Toda esta atención —Sousuke le dio un codazo amistoso, sonriéndole divertido—. A saber cuántas páginas dedicadas para ti tendrás ahora.

 

—¿Abrumarme? ¡Nunca! —exclamó.

 

No se había cansado, la verdad, de atender a la prensa o de firmar autógrafos. De escuchar a otros decirle que estaban admirados por él, o escuchar a niños decirle que eran sus fans y que querían ser como él. Su piel se erizaba de tan sólo recordar un grupo de niños, en el aeropuerto de Brasil, que se acercaron a él para pedirle fotos y decirle que eran partes de un equipo de natación, y que cuando creciesen, querían ser como él. Nunca pensó que inspirar a otros le iba a hacerse sentir tan especial.

 

Tampoco sentía pena compartiendo algunas cosas con la prensa. No estaba avergonzado de decir que había tenido muy malos momentos antes, que se había llegado a plantear el dejar la natación, porque había caído en una fuerte depresión. Y tampoco estaba avergonzado de admitir que si había salido adelante, había sido por sus amigos. Porque aún no habían hablado sobre si hacer mucho más público lo que tenían o no, evitó ser muy explícito cuando mencionaba a Makoto, pero su nombre salió de sus labios muchas veces cuando le preguntaron sobre las personas que estaban esperándole en casa o sobre quiénes le animaban tanto. No podía evitar no mencionarlo. Makoto estaba en todas partes.

 

—Oye, _loverboy._

 

Se giró para mirar a Sousuke, y éste le sonrió, para luego hacerle un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole una dirección. Habían salido del largo pasillo que conectaba con la zona de llegadas, donde los familiares y amigos del resto del equipo de Japón, ya no sólo de natación, pero de todos los demás participantes de las olimpiadas, esperaban. Montones de personas esperaban en esa sala apartada de la prensa, para darles algo de privacidad a los atletas y sus familiares.

 

Y allí, casi justo en línea recta, pudo ver el rostro que había estado añorando desde hacía ya tiempo. La sonrisa afloró en sus labios apenas vio la felicidad en la cara de Makoto. No estaba solo, pero en ese momento no reparó quiénes estaban acompañándole, tan sólo dejó caer las maletas que traía, y gritó:

 

—¡¡Makoto!!

 

Echó a correr como si fuese un competidor en un equipo de atletismo, esquivando con el mayor cuidado que pudo, a los que estaban frente de sí, que para su sorpresa se apartaron entre risas, al ver su actitud. Escuchó a Makoto gritar su nombre también, y abrir los brazos justo cuando se lanzó sobre él. Literalmente. Enroscó sus piernas en su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello, apretándolo con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que Makoto hacía lo mismo, abrazándolo y pegándolo contra sí lo más que podía.

 

El aroma de Makoto inundó sus fosas nasales, y lo transportó a tantos momentos que pasó junto a él, mientras cerraba los ojos. Fue atacado por un centenar de recuerdos, de besos, de caricias, de risas, y de palabras de aliento. Acarició su cabello, mientras seguía atrapado en su abrazo, no queriendo escapar nunca de sus brazos o su cuerpo. Su medalla estaba siendo aplastada entre ambos, y se preguntaba si estaría marcando la piel de Makoto, pero éste no parecía estar incómodo por ello, al contrario.

 

—Lo hice, Makoto, lo hice —susurró en el oído de éste, mientras unas lágrimas volvían a escaparse de sus ojos. Había perdido cuenta de cuántas veces había llorado ya.

 

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Rin —respondió Makoto, apretando la chaqueta que traía.

 

Rin no pudo evitar conmoverse y emocionarse al punto de besarlo allí, aunque le hiciese gracia escuchar el escándalo de Nagisa o Rei diciéndoles que era un poco inapropiado darse tales muestra de cariño en público. No importaba, estaba en casa. Estaba otra vez con él.

 

Alargó el beso un poco más, tan sólo para acariciar las mejillas de Makoto, antes de separarse y soltar una risita. Nagisa no esperó mucho más después que puso sus pies en el suelo nuevamente, y se abalanzó sobre los dos, seguido luego de Rei, y Gou… y finalmente alguien arrastró a Haru al abrazo también. Se abrazó con todos, frotando su cabeza contra la de Gou, quien lloraba mucho a su lado, emocionada. Le dejó un beso en la frente, a lo que ella correspondió abrazándose a él con más fuerza.

 

—¡Estuviste increíble, Rin! ¡Ya quiero llegar allí también! —chilló Nagisa, limpiándose las lágrimas.

 

—Seguramente que dentro de cuatro años te veré entre mis compañeros —le dijo, guiñándole el ojo.

 

Nagisa, después de haberlo pensado mucho, había decidido seguir el mismo camino que él, aunque a diferencia de Haru, se decidió por una universidad en Kioto. Había estado siguiendo sus tiempos desde la lejanía, y, si Nagisa realmente ponía de su parte, no le extrañaría para nada verlo entre las filas de los atletas japoneses dentro de cuatro años. Con suerte para entonces Haru habría decidido realmente si le interesaba lo que hacía o no, y podría también unírseles.

 

—¿Podemos verla? —preguntó Rei, luego de haberle estrechado la mano y haberle repetido al menos unas cinco veces, que fue una de las mejores carreras que había visto en su vida.

 

—¡Por supuesto! —tomó la medalla por su cinta, alzándola para que pudiesen verla.

 

—¡Es tan bonita, Rin-Rin!

 

—Tiene unos acabados muy precisos, es realmente toda una joya.

 

—Te queda perfecta. El dorado te queda bien —dijo Makoto, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos mientras le sonreía, y Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y tener ganas de volver a saltar sobre él.

 

—Me alegro por ti, Rin —Haru le sonrió, como pocas veces, para hacerle saber que estaba siendo sincero, y Rin sintió que así era.

 

—Gracias.

 

La relación de ambos seguía teniendo sus altas y bajas, sus discusiones sobre por qué Haru no quería ir a las olimpiadas, sobre si se estaba tomando eso en serio o no, pero había aprendido a dejar eso por la paz. El otro ya iría descubriendo por sí mismo qué quería hacer por él, le bastaba de momento con que se alegrase por él, y así mismo seguramente él lo haría también cuando su amigo descubriese qué hacer realmente con su futuro.

 

Vio con el rabillo del ojo a Makoto acercándose a Sousuke, estrechando su mano y compartiendo algunas palabras, pero se entretuvo con Nagisa, quien tenía una infinidad de preguntas sobre Río, sobre las olimpiadas. Rei también tenía las suyas, y Gou estaba prendada de su brazo, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro, mientras comentaba sobre los hermosos músculos que vio en la televisión y la envidia que le daba no haber podido estar allí para verlos en vivo.

 

Se sonrió con todo ello, sintiendo que estaba en casa. Fue maravilloso vivir las olimpiadas, esa experiencia que nunca olvidaría, pero se alegraba tanto de estar en casa también. Porque para él, ganar y obtener victorias tras victorias, no tenía sentido si no podía compartirlo con sus amigos. Eran ellos los que hacían que valiese la pena todo el esfuerzo.

 

—Bueno, supongo que podemos dejar las anécdotas para otro día, ¡mi hermano necesita descansar! —propuso Gou, volviéndose para dejarle un beso en la mejilla—. Estoy muy feliz por ti, hermano.

 

—Lo sé, gracias, Gou —le sonrió a ella, y tomó las maletas que Sousuke había traído consigo, las que había dejado atrás cuando corriese a abrazar a Makoto.

 

Observó a Nagisa y Rei avanzar, a Haru después. Observó a Gou acercarse a Sousuke, y su madre, para caminar luego con ambos hacia la salida. Entonces fue que Makoto tomó su mano, y la estrechó con mucha fuerza.

 

—Bienvenido a casa, Rin —le dijo Makoto, besándole la frente.

 

Él se sonrió, llevándose una mano al pecho, no donde descansaba su medalla de oro, pero los colgantes de orca y tiburón, juntos.

 

—Estoy en casa.

 

\--

 

Si habían hecho la reunión en el aeropuerto corta, había sido porque él supuestamente debería de descansar, por lo cansado que estaría del viaje. Pero no era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento.

 

Apenas cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Makoto, ninguno de los dos pudo apartarse del otro. Conforme los besos fueron cobrando fuerza y vitalidad, la ropa fue cayendo al suelo. Olvidó su agotamiento físico, olvidó que eran casi las cinco de la mañana, y olvidó que no había dormido en al menos más de un día. Lo único que quería hacer era besar a Makoto hasta que se saciase, y quería que Makoto arropase cada centímetro de su piel con su boca. Ambos estaban urgidos por hacer el amor, entre lágrimas de felicidad y sonrisas.

 

No supo exactamente cuándo acabaron en la cama, tampoco cuándo exactamente alcanzó el orgasmo, porque besarse con Makoto, y restregarse contra él, se sentía como seguir hundido en esa ola de placer que le sacudía cada parte de su interior. Suspiraba su nombre con ahínco, acariciaba sus cabellos, sus hombros, su espalda. No había olvidado lo suave que era su piel, lo bien que se sentían sus músculos contra los suyos, fuertes y cálidos.

 

Su aliento caliente contra su cuello, conforme Makoto iba dejándole besos y le repetía que le amaba, con mucha devoción en su voz. Rin no podía evitar que saliesen lágrimas de sus ojos, escuchándolo decirle aquello, porque la marea de sentimientos seguía brotando de su pecho. Él también lo amaba, muchísimo.

 

—No dejes de besarme nunca —pidió, besando él, el hombro de Makoto, y enroscando una pierna en la cintura de su novio, buscando juntarlo todavía más a su cuerpo. No quería sentir un solo espacio entre ambos.

 

Había dejado la medalla de oro en la mesita de noche, pero no se había quitado el collar con los colgantes de orca y el tiburón. Le parecía algo romántico que, mientras estaban en la cama, besándose, ambos colgantes se movían al igual que sus cuerpos, terminando como ahora: Juntos, casi enredados.

 

—Rin —Makoto atrapó su rostro entre sus manos, sonriéndole suavemente, antes de besarlo, muy despacio.

 

Le gustaba cuando le besaba así, cuando Makoto degustaba cada parte de su boca, y cuando aprovechaba para acariciarle la mejilla o la nuca. Sus roces suaves, cuidadosos, que le hacían sentir que realmente le amaba. Sus dedos borraban los caminos húmedos que habían dejado sus lágrimas, mientras él también hacía lo propio. Makoto no había llorado tanto como él, pero se le habían salido unas cuantas lágrimas antes.

 

—Te amo —susurró él contra la piel de la mejilla de Makoto, besando la humedad en su piel, y luego repasándola con la punta de su nariz—. Mi guapo novio, futuro entrenador.

 

Ambos soltaron una risita, enredando sus dedos en los cabellos ajenos, y volviendo a compartir un beso.

 

—Mi guapo novio, campeón olímpico —Makoto se sonrió contra su cuello, haciéndole temblar. Pasó su mano derecha por su espalda, siguiendo el relieve de sus músculos, y su piel ya bastante húmeda.

 

—Haces cosas increíbles por mi ego, ¿lo sabes? —soltó, riendo.

 

—Lo sé, pero te lo has ganado.

 

Makoto se apoyó en el colchón para mirarle, apartando unos mechones de cabello de su rostro, trazando luego una línea desde su mejilla hasta sus labios, acariciándolos muy suavemente.

 

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rin Matsuoka —volvió a repetirle, haciendo que su corazón se alborotase cada vez que se lo decía. Era tan importante que Makoto estuviese orgulloso de él.

 

-No habría conseguido muchas cosas de no haber sido por ti.

 

Siempre estuvo seguro de qué quería hacer, y había puesto mucho de su parte para seguir adelante, pero, la presencia de Makoto, desde que se hiciesen novios –e incluso antes-, fue vital para él. El hecho de que siempre estuviese preocupándose por él, velando por su seguridad, animándole, tratando de entenderle, de ofrecerle su ayuda, su amistad y su amor… estaba seguro de que no habría llegado tan lejos de no haberlo tenido en su vida. Y estaba infinitamente agradecido.

 

Esperaba que para Makoto, él significase algo parecido, porque realmente quería que el otro brillase por su cuenta también. Quería que alcanzase sus metas y llegase un día sentirse tan orgulloso como él lo estaba de sí mismo.

 

—Gracias por todo —tomó el rostro de Makoto entre sus manos y le dejó un beso en la punta de su nariz.

 

Con una sonrisa, saltó sobre él, obligándolo a colocarse contra el colchón, contagiándose de la risa que Makoto dejó aflorar al instante que su espalda tocase las sábanas. Le besó una vez más, antes de echarse sobre él, acomodándose para tratar que su cuerpo se fuese haciendo a la idea de que quizás, iba siendo hora de descansar ahora sí.

 

Los colgantes de tiburón y orca estaban sobre el pecho de Makoto, y se preguntó si éste podría sentir el frío de la plata en su piel, si le gustaría.

 

—No puedo esperar a pasar estos días contigo —le dijo, ronroneando cuando sintiese el brazo de Makoto rodearle, y su mano acariciar su espalda.

 

—¿Te tomarás unas pequeñas vacaciones?

 

—Sí, creo que debería de descansar por un tiempo, antes de volver a entrenar.

 

No sólo Sousuke se lo había dicho, también su entrenador. Ahora lo que tenían que evitar y cuidar, era que no sufriese de lesiones, así que tendría que cuidar muy bien cuántas horas entrenaba a diario, y qué tanto se exigía físicamente. Porque quería regresar a las olimpiadas, quería volver esas experiencias a como diese lugar, y para ello, tenía que cuidar de su salud física.

 

Estar junto a Makoto iba a relajarle, siempre le hacía bien estar con él. Además, así también podía dedicarle tiempo a ayudarle a estudiar, si lo necesitaba. Lo había visto tomando un curso de inglés, porque decía que algún día podría tener alumnos que no fuesen japoneses, y que no le vendría mal aprender más sobre el idioma. Eso le gustaba, así cuando quisiese raptárselo para que paseasen por Australia, el otro no estaría tan perdido.

 

Se sonrió al imaginarse cómo sería tener el otro en su nuevo hogar. Su piso no era tan grande, pero suponía que no habría problema por acomodarlo allí. A Sousuke no le molestaría tenerlo, seguramente no pondría tan mala cara como cuando Haru tuvo que quedarse con ellos por un evento que hubo de natación en Australia. Esa semana fue… bastante interesante. Pero con Makoto era diferente.

 

Además, con Makoto podría hacer cosas que con Haru no podía hacer. ¿Era muy pervertido de su parte admitir que algunas noches deseó tanto tener a Makoto en su cama, en su casa? Acostarse con él mientras escuchaba el ambiente de Sídney por la ventana… No sonaba mal para él, la verdad.

 

—Mis padres y mis hermanos te felicitan también. Quizás vengan de visita —le comentó Makoto, besándole la cabeza.

 

—¿Mis suegros? —preguntó, entusiasmado.

 

—Sí. Ninguno de ellos se perdió un sólo momento de tus competencias en Río.

 

Rin frotó su mejilla contra el pecho de Makoto, feliz, y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Decirle a todos que eran novios, fue más fácil de lo que imaginó. Los padres de Makoto fueron muy comprensivos, y parecían siempre genuinamente interesados y animados con sus progresos como nadador profesional. Además, en más de una ocasión le dijeron que estaban felices que fuese tan unido a Makoto, que le hacía bien a su hijo. Eso le hizo sentir bien.

 

No supo exactamente cómo fue cuando Makoto le contó a Haru, pero se enteró que su expresión fue realmente una joya. Pero no tuvo problemas por la relación, ni Nagisa, ni Rei, ni tampoco Gou o su madre. Sousuke, no supo cómo, pero lo intuyó. Le dijo algo sobre su llavero de orca, y el peluche de tiburón que había visto en la habitación de Makoto alguna vez. Lo que sí recordaba claramente, era que le había dicho que se alegraba que no estuviese con Haru. Eso le había hecho reír un poco.

 

Por las demás personas, no había sido precisamente muy explícito, o más bien, no hablaba del tema si no salía a relucir, pero, no lo negaba si le preguntaban. Y Makoto hacía igual. Además, ¿qué más daba el resto? Mientras sus amigos y familiares entendiesen que se querían, y que iban a estar juntos, los demás podrían joderse. No le debían explicaciones a nadie.

 

—Les he traído recuerdos, y a los demás también —alzó la cabeza, para mirar a Makoto—, y a ti. Aunque, el mejor regalo soy yo, por supuesto.

 

Rió junto con Makoto, antes de besarlo otra vez, con suavidad. Apoyó su frente en la mejilla del otro, mirando hacia un punto en la habitación, donde veía unas fotos colgadas. Fotos del grupo en Iwatobi, una copia de la foto que se tomaron en las nacionales, fotos con su familia, y al menos unas tres fotos con él. Entre las fotos, el peluche de tiburón, y algunos otros regalos que él le había dado, sentía su presencia en su habitación, y se preguntaba si Makoto también quería tener cerca cosas que le recordasen a él, cuando la distancia les pesaba. A él le pasaba igual.

 

—¿Ya sabes en dónde vas a ponerla? —preguntó Makoto, refiriéndose a la medalla de oro.

 

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Tengo un lugar reservado en el mural que tengo en el salón. Aunque ya se está quedando un poco pequeño el piso, entre tantos trofeos y medallas.

 

Lo decía un poco de broma, pero lo cierto era que había estado acumulando muchos triunfos en esos dos años. No mintió cuando dijo que quería tomarse el mundo, que ese era su destino y su futuro. Y todavía le quedaba mucho tiempo más, para seguir con más victorias.

 

—Espero que quede algo de espacio para mí, en ese piso.

 

—¿Eh?

 

Dejó de acariciar el pecho de Makoto por unos momentos, cuando escuchó eso, abriendo mucho los ojos. La forma en la que lo había dicho, le daba para pensar que estaba hablando de estar físicamente allí… ¿Estaría hablando en serio?

 

—Makoto —se alzó un poco, para poder mirarlo mejor—. No me digas que… ¿Vas a ir a visitarme a Australia?

 

La sonrisa amplia de Makoto, el brillo en sus ojos, le hizo sentir un calor en su interior, y una picazón que fue repartiéndose por su cuerpo, hasta la punta de sus dedos.

 

—No precisamente —Makoto posó una mano en su mejilla-. Quiero irme a vivir contigo a Australia.

 

Sus oídos zumbaron con las palabras más hermosas que había escuchado jamás. Su cerebro tardó en conectar las palabras con la voz y el rostro de Makoto, porque apenas y podía creerse que lo que había dicho el otro iba en serio. Nuevamente sus ojos volvieron a mojarse un poco… Maldición, ¿qué tanto podía llorar?

 

—¿Qué?

 

Makoto asintió, haciendo que su corazón corriese desembocado. Sentía el de Makoto igual, chocando contra su pecho con mucha fuerza. Notaba en la punta de sus dedos la emoción del otro, en su mirada la ilusión que tenía encima, como él, y en sonrisa, la promesa de un futuro juntos.

 

—Pero… ¿y tus estudios?

 

—Contacté una universidad en Sídney, que tiene tratos con Tokio. Puedo pedir mi transferencia —los ojos de Makoto se perdieron en algún lugar, más allá de la habitación en la que estaban—. Yo también quiero conocer el mundo, quisiera tener otras experiencias. Y eso lo aprendí de ti.

 

La forma en la que Makoto acarició su mejilla en ese momento, con esa suavidad y ese cariño, fueron suficientes como para que una necia lágrima fuese a perderse entre sus dedos. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y en el estómago. ¿Aquello estaba pasando realmente?

 

Cuando Makoto limpió su lágrima y acercó su rostro al suyo, mirándolo fijamente, con devoción, supo que no estaba soñando para nada.

 

—Rin. Quiero conocer el mundo, contigo.

 

Le besó tras eso, con fuerza, imitando el beso que le dio la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cuando tembló de deseo, de nerviosismo y de amor. Le besó como esa primera vez, porque nuevamente quería entregarle todo lo que tenía dentro de sí a Makoto. Se deshizo del cansancio que su cuerpo había comenzado a sentir estando allí tan tranquilo junto a su novio, y Makoto hizo lo propio también, volviendo a lanzarse a los brazos del otro.

 

No les importó que fuesen más allá de las cinco de la mañana, no les interesaba la hora, ni el día, ni el mes, nada más que los dos. Se besaban entonces, como si hubiesen llevado siglos separados, no como si se hubiesen reencontrado apenas unas horas atrás, ni mucho menos se acariciaban como si hiciese poco que se hubiesen desnudado. Ahora fue él quien besó por completo el cuerpo de Makoto, susurrando su nombre, suspirando con ahínco, con emoción. Buscando llegar hasta el alma del otro con sus labios.

 

¿Qué había hecho él para merecer a alguien como Makoto? No tenía la más mínima idea, pero no se quejaba. Rin también quería conocer el mundo con él, quería tener nuevas experiencias a su lado, quería compartir su alegría completamente. Quería estar con Makoto por siempre.

 

Eran ya alrededor de las siete de la mañana, con el cielo apenas comenzando a iluminarse, que ambos decidieron volver a dejarse caer en el colchón, aunque no dejaron de besarse y acariciarse. No estaban saciados aún, y dudaba realmente que algún día podrían estarlo. Ambos sonreían, se miraban y se susurraban cosas.

 

—Te amo, Makoto —susurró Rin, mirando el brillo en los ojos de éste, como esa tarde que le besó, en la piscina cubierta de pétalos de cerezos.

 

Él le devolvió el gesto, besando su frente.

 

—Y yo a ti, Rin.

 

\--

 

Makoto se había hecho una idea de lo difícil que sería decirle adiós a sus padres, a sus hermanos, a Nagisa, a Rei, incluso a Gou, y a Haru; nada le preparó realmente para el vacío que sentiría cuando se dio la vuelta, en el aeropuerto, ya habiendo cruzado la entrada de su terminal, y vio a sus amigos y su familia despidiéndole. Sabía que se estaba marchando sin una fecha de regreso prevista, sabía que se estaba marchando porque quería seguir a Rin, porque quería descubrir el mundo, y no estaba muy seguro de cuándo regresaría, o si regresaría para quedarse alguna vez.

 

Rin tomó su mano cuando lo vio así, y no lo soltó hasta que llegaron a Australia. Fue muy amable con él durante el viaje, porque era la primera vez que estaba viajando en un avión tan grande, y era la primera vez también, que salía del país. Estrechó su mano cada vez que hubo alguna turbulencia, le distrajo mostrándole el paisaje por la ventana, e incluso repasó algunas frases típicas en Australia, para que no se sintiese tan perdido.

 

Tampoco soltó su mano cuando llegaron, ni cada vez que salieron a pasear por los alrededores. Se maravilló con tan sólo llegar, sólo con el aeropuerto. Estaba en Sídney, apenas y podía creerlo.

 

Fue imposible que su corazón dejase de correr con tanta rapidez durante los primeros días, en los cuáles se encargó de desempacar sus cosas, irlas ordenando poco a poco dentro del piso que ahora compartía con Sousuke y con Rin, y por supuesto, de salir a conocer a Sídney. Algunas veces Sousuke fue con ellos, en otras, tan sólo él y Rin. Pero cada ocasión le pareció especial, cada rincón de Sídney parecía genial, tan encantador.

 

Rin le llevó a todos los lugares turísticos, e incluso reservó un paseo especial a la playa por el atardecer, al tercer día, donde se le pegó mucho al andar, y le besó mucho también. Quizás fue por esa tarde, cuando estaba viendo el atardecer con Rin, que se dio cuenta que había tomado la mejor decisión que pudo haber escogido para él.

 

De haber sido en otras circunstancias, quizás de no haber sido con Rin, él no se había atrevido a hacer nada de eso. Pero cuando estaba con Rin, creía que podía lograr cosas, se contagiaba de su entusiasmo, de su energía, de su ánimo, y él se volvía más idealista que antes. Rin le daba el ánimo para hacer las cosas que le gustaba hacer, sin miedo a pensar en qué pasaría con los demás. Le invitaba a acordarse que podía pensar en él. Su madre tenía mucha razón: Rin le hacía bien en su vida.

 

Era afortunado por tener a Rin Matsuoka como novio, pero no porque fuese ahora un campeón olímpico, sino por Rin mismo.

 

—¿Qué haces, _babe?_ —preguntó Rin, saliendo del baño con una toalla al hombro. Hacía poco había regresado de unas de sus prácticas de natación.

 

—Estaba mirando unas fotos.

 

Mientras Rin había estado entrenando esa mañana, él fue a revelar unas fotos que había tomado de sus primeros días en Sídney, de eso hacía ya al menos una semana. Fotos de paisajes, de unos cuantos restaurantes a los que fue con Rin a comer, algunas fotos de los tres, de él, de Sousuke y de Rin, de paseo por la ciudad. Y había tomado una foto que se había hecho con Rin, con el impresionante puente del puerto de fondo, unos minutos antes de que fuese a atardecer, para enmarcarla.

 

Se la mostró, con una sonrisa, antes de dejarla en la mesita de noche. Rin le sonrió ampliamente, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

 

—Nos hace falta un gato —dijo de pronto Rin, riéndose de su propia ocurrencia—. Sousuke no puede ser nuestra mascota por siempre.

 

—Ah, ¿Sousuke es nuestra mascota? —se rió él también, aunque se quedó pensando—. Podríamos hacerlo —echó un vistazo por la habitación, notando cuántas cosas él había agregado allí también, ahora era una perfecta fusión entre sus pertenencias y las de Rin—. Pensé que quizás iba a incomodarle que viviese con ustedes.

 

—Nah, si fueses remotamente parecido a Haru, tendríamos graves problemas, pero —juguetonamente, puso su dedo en el interior del cuello de su camiseta, acercándose a él—, tú, _spunk,_ no eres nada parecido.

 

Makoto se sonrojó antes de que Rin le besase, pero no borró la sonrisa de sus labios. Aún no había terminado de aprenderse ni la mitad de algunas frases que Rin le había enseñado, o palabras, pero esa sí la conocía. Rin la usaba mucho con él.

 

—Seguro más de uno te va a decir algo así cuando empieces tus clases… Me voy a poner celoso —Rin hizo una especie de puchero, secándose un poco más el pelo.

 

—Ah, no te pongas celoso —tomó a Rin por la cintura, y lo dejó contra la cama, conteniendo la risa al ver su rostro sorprendido por el gesto que acababa de hacer—. Ningún _aussie_ me va a gustar tanto como tú.

 

El rostro de Rin era indescriptible, y Makoto tuvo más ganas de reír. Normalmente era Rin el que iniciaba ese tipo de juegos, y él tan sólo lo seguía, pero ahora tuvo el impulso de hacerlo él. Rin le contagiaba ese tipo de cosas. A los poco segundos lo vio sonreír divertido.

 

—Veo que estoy haciendo cosas contigo, Tachibana. Tus padres podrían reñirme —se rió Rin, poniendo sus brazos en su cuello.

 

—¿Reñirte por hacerme feliz? —preguntó, observando ahora la sonrisa brillante, y dulce de Rin. Le gustaba también que se hubiese sonrojado un poco.

 

Besó una de sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor bajo sus labios.

 

—Eres totalmente culpable de eso, Rin Matsuoka.

 

—Culpable me declaro —dijo Rin, antes de meter una mano dentro de su camisa, y comenzar a quitársela.

 

Él no opuso resistencia alguna, como tampoco la puso la primera vez que Rin le besó, y comenzó aquella interesante historia entre ambos. Se dejó guiar por Rin al principio, como la mayoría de las ocasiones, para terminar por ser él quien le arrancase los primeros suspiros y gemidos.

 

El rostro de Rin estaba como el fuego, cuando se volvió a mirarlo, con una mancha de rubor en su pecho también. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, tan bonita como aquella que le mostró en el aeropuerto, al regresar de sus primeras olimpiadas. Lucía tan feliz, con el brillo en sus ojos.

 

—¿Este es el futuro que imaginabas, Makoto? —le preguntó Rin, pasando una mano por su pecho y alzando su cadera, de forma juguetona y ansiosa.

 

Makoto se preguntó a sí mismo, si ese era el futuro que había imaginado su yo de hace dos años atrás, o su yo de doce años, cuando conoció a Rin Matsuoka. ¿Él, viviendo lejos de Iwatobi, lejos de Japón, de su familia, de Haru, de sus amigos? ¿Viviendo con Rin? ¿Besándose con Rin? Oh…

 

—No —respondió, acariciando la mejilla enrojecida de Rin, por el sofoco y la marea de sentimientos en su pecho, antes de sonreírle—. Es aún mejor.

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeñas aclaraciones: Espero que todo estén tan IC como sea posible, aunque diría que el que más problemas me causó fue Haru. No me pareció tan descabellado imaginarlo sin asistir a las olimpiadas en Río, podría estar algo abrumado por ello y no tener tantísimo entusiasmo como Rin, por ejemplo, que sí sabía desde hace años que ese era su sueño. Sí lo veo llegando a las del 2022, sin embargo, en Japón. 
> 
> Y sí, Rin con su medalla de oro... tenía que ponérsela :_D


End file.
